The Essence of Love
by letshaveakiki
Summary: Kurt, a troubled water bender, must learn to surpass a horrific childhood. Blaine, a skilled fire bender, has all the knowledge the bending world can offer, except the most simple fact of all, love. Passion and instinct drive the two towards each other. When the two clueless strangers are arranged for a marriage, they find the true essence of love. THE-LAST-AIR-BENDER-!-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is story was completely made up in two hours. For those of you "last airbender" geeks like me, you'll probably love this. If you didn't watch the series, its fine because this has none of the characters (for now) and is completely about our Klaine :) DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING FROM KORRA OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

**TRIGGERS: SUICIDE, CHARACTER DEATH, BULLYING**

**If you need some background info. on the topic, heres a link (remove the spaces with periods obviously):**

** avatar wikia com/wiki/Bending_arts **

**Enjoy :)**

Kurt Hummel had been many things. He was kind. He was compassionate. He was patient.

Okay, so maybe that was a bit vague. He was also the Lord of the Northern Water Tribe's son, but he wasn't one to brag.

Growing up had been tough, all the other kids would exclude from activities out of fear that he'd just "run to daddy". Things only got worse as he entered the intermediate education system for water benders. Everyone laughed at him for looking different. It wasn't Kurt's fault he didn't have the natural "Water Tribe" look.

Dad had always told him that he got his looks from his mother when he was little.

Elizabeth Hummel had been a beautiful mother, Burt had said. He said Kurt got her creamy skin and blue eyes. Even the same chestnut locks that had flown freely down Kurt's forehead at the time. Kurt knew she was beautiful, for there was a large painting of her magnificent beauty in their main corridor.

But there was a lot more to Elizabeth than met the eye. She was a fierce water bender, unlike Burt, who hadn't been able to pick up the skill as a child. Elizabeth had been practically unrivaled, Burt had told him. Her fierce determination was what made Burt fall for her in the first place. In turn, that is why she picked him, knowing he accepted her for what she was, not just the outer picture. Not longer after they had met during Burt's father's banquet, they had quickly fallen in love. The rest was history, which was why Kurt was here. But the true story was why Elizabeth wasn't.

When Kurt was a young boy, his father had gotten news of an attack in the east border of the kingdom. In an attempt to keep his family from harm, Burt hid Kurt and everyone else in their palace in emergency barrels underground. Kurt could still remember the long hours he had waited in those frozen barrels underground. All the scared children beside him who had never thought their lives would have become the hell they were currently experiencing. But Kurt was braver than the others, already having started his water bending training in case of emergency, due to his mother's insistence of picking up the skill early. The only fear Kurt had at that moment was that everyone else was huddled with their mothers, while his own was nowhere to be found.

When Kurt and the others were finally let out, Kurt could still picture the broken look on his father's face. The faint gleam in his eyes whenever around Kurt or Elizabeth was gone. He seemed like a new person. Kurt, having no idea what had happened, immediately questioned Burt for where his mother was.

Burt gave Kurt a sad look, shaking his head and looking down to the snow covered ground as he broke for the first time in front of his son, tears falling freely down his cheeks as his knees hit the ground. Kurt immediately ran up to try and comfort his father but one of the maids held him back, shaking her head with her own teary expression.

The loss of Elizabeth forced Kurt to take on the role of balance in the palace. He was forced to show the people of the Water Nation that Burt Hummel had not given up. But behind the glossy palace walls, Burt Hummel was a mess. He had began drinking shortly after Elizabeth's funeral, channeling his sorrow for the love of his life into alcohol.

Kurt's life took a trip south after Burt's alcohol addiction had started. He had been forced to wear a fake smile every time he was expected to represent his father at a council meeting, only in his teenage years. But the people believed he had wisdom beyond his years. The truth was that Kurt had no idea what he doing, staying up long hours trying to perfect his bending and rule an entire tribe while his father just sat there lazily, drunken to the point of no return.

One inevitable emotion swelled up in Burt one day as he saw his son handle the councilmen's issues so easily; jealousy. Over time, Burt had noticed that Kurt was beginning to replace him as leader, since more letters were being sent towards Kurt than himself, not that he could properly and respectfully reply to them in his drunken state anyways.

At the time that it seemed like Kurt was at his best, he was actually at his breaking point. Constantly on edge and emotionally distraught from the loneliness and bullying, he resorted to crying himself to sleep and channeling all his rage into water bending. He was so confused about his father's state, only remembering the strong and brave man who he had wanted to be one day. But now all he saw was a shadow of the former hero.

Something he would not allow himself to become. He had also been mortified at his mother's death, but he had learned to accept it and move on, unlike his father whose whole life seemed to dissipate from the tragic loss. One thing that still enraged Kurt was that Burt had never told him the cause of his mother's death. Just the fact that she was "in the wrong place at the wrong time" during the attack by the tribal people who had come from an island of celestial water benders, the strongest of the whole nation.

Kurt knew he had been different his whole life, constantly deciding to hang out with the girls rather than the boys, thinking they were "icky". But around the time that higher education had started, he realized he was a homosexual. The idea seemed to mortify his best friend at the time, Aqua. She had told him he was an abomination, a freak. Kurt could still remember his teared streaked face as she ran away from him, like he had just gotten some type of disease.

The hardest part was knowing that not a single boy in the entire nation had disclosed their sexuality as gay. He was truly alone in that essence. Sadly he had grown to accept it over time.

The true nightmare began the night he came out to his father.

It had been a rough day at school, all the girls giving him their signature glares, while the boys tripped him with water ropes they got from the restrooms. So coming home with bruises lined up on his arms his father had immediately asked him why he had started a fight.

Kurt, sick of everyone blaming everything on him, broke under his father's disapproving glare, begging Burt to return to being the phenomenal father he had been before. Burt, enraged by Kurt's statement that he was a terrible father, banished him to his room and telling him to come back when he could 'act like a man'.

Later that night, after wallowing in his miserable life, Kurt decided now was the time to be honest with his father.

When Kurt walked into the dark-lit room which stunk of wine and other alcohol, he found his father sitting by the fireplace, an unusual smile on his face. Kurt guessed he was sober, since Burt was emotionless whenever Kurt tried communicating with him in his drunken state. Kurt spilled everything to him right there, the bullying, the pressure, his sexuality, all just came spurting out of him as he tried to hold back the tears as he finished.

When Burt finally turned his head, Kurt noticed his bloodshot eyes, the blank expression on his face, his father had been drunk. He had just vented all his problems to a person who wouldn't even remember them in a few hours. Two servants were waiting by the door, constantly overlooking the Lord to make sure he didn't try to do anything rash. Burt ordered them to leave and close the door, saying he and his son needed "their privacy".

Kurt was shaking, not knowing whether to be happy or confused at the arms his father was motioning him to come into with a soft watery smile. Kurt ran into those strong burly arms, accepting all the love he would ever get from the personal Hell he had lived.

Little did he notice his father's devilish smile as Burt tightened his grip around Kurt. Soon Kurt found himself slammed against a wall as his so called "loving" father smashed his thin figure against the ice wall over and over, screaming "faggot" and "fairy" into his ears, as if to try and penetrate it through Kurt's mind. Kurt closed his eyes, staying silent and hoping for someone above to just kill him already.

Once Burt had unleashed all his rage, breaking a few out Kurt's ribs and bones in the process, he let Kurt go, muttering something about needing more beer.

Kurt fell to the ground, closing in on himself as he wailed loudly for someone to help him. Little did he know, the servants waiting outside his room were smirking to themselves, set on their conservative ways as his father was.

When Kurt returned to school the next week, taking one off to make sure he recovered properly, the insults seemed to intensify, his body absorbing every cruel word that came his way. Over the next few months of his junior year of education, he slowly began to hate himself.

Just looking into a mirror would make Kurt want to break it. He went to sleep at night insulting himself, cherishing the nightmares for everything he believed he was. Just looking into his reflection in the water made him want to break something.

When Burt finally returned to the throne, saying he needed a "break" for _8_ years, Kurt's duties were minimized, much to his chagrin, Burt acted as if nothing had changed. Acting as if he didn't come home every night and beat his poor child. Acting as if he hadn't lost the one person he would die for. Acting as if he hadn't locked in on himself, leaving Kurt to fend off others on his own as a kid.

Since Kurt's duties as councilman were reduced, he found himself sitting in his room much more often than not, just practicing his water bending or thinking about how much he hated everything about himself. He could still remember the pathetic chants he'd say to himself at night, hardening his heart with every insult.

_You are disgusting, a monster._

_Nobody will every love you nor will you love another._

_You are ugly. Inside and out._

_You don't deserve this fortune._

_You don't deserve this life._

_You don't deserve life._

Near the end of Kurt's junior year, when everything seemed "fine" for the royal family, he got a package one night in late December. His maid said it had come far away from a peasant in a territorial island the Water Nation had conquered. Excited for the first time in years, Kurt took the large box up to his room, dismissing all servants from his chambers.

As he opened the box, giddy with anticipation, he saw a small card attached.

_Hello, Kurt Hummel._

_I hope you received my letter before opening the package._

_Life is in the eye of the beholder, it depends on who you look at it._

_You were raised with such promise. You could have been the greatest leader of our time._

_Could have._

_But you wasted it on desire, claiming to be a "homosexual". As if they even desire love. You are a beast of nature._

_ A representation of something that has been twisted by doom._

_Someone with such inferior characteristics will never get anywhere in our society._

_Make good use of what is in the box._

_You're welcome._

_-Sebastian Smythe, Waterbending Connoisseur _

Confused and slightly humiliated, Kurt cautiously opened the box to find a rope and stool. After following the instructions for the odd mechanism, Kurt found himself face to face with a modern day gallow. Blinking away the tears, Kurt realized this gift was actually not for him, but for the rest of humanity.

Taking a deep breath and saying "I love you" to his mother's picture on his bedside, Kurt carefully place the loop of rope around his neck, hyperventilating at the intensity of what he was about to do. _Surely this wasn't how my life was supposed to end, _Kurt thought gloomily. He tightened the rope which swung him into the air as his final breaths escaped his throat.

...

_"Oh gosh! What do we do?" A old frantic voice yelled into Kurt's subconscious._

_"I don't know! It's not like I'm the healer here!" A burlier, masculine voice reasoned._

_"Finn! Do not be mean to your mother!" A third higher voice scolded._

_"Wait! Quickly, get me some water!" The older voice yelled._

_"Okay! Okay! Uh, mom...where do I get that?" The male asked again._

_"Finn! We're in a palace made out of ice! Just get a chunk of the wall or something." The high voice chirped again._

_"Okay, okay, got it..." He said, handing some ice to the supposed 'healer'._

_"Now just give him some time and he shall be up soon..." The older woman said again._

_"Thank you so much...if I had lost him..." an old grubby voice went on, but Kurt didn't hear it, rage burning inside of him. How dare his father speak as if he cared about him? He had done nothing but been cruel and abusive since the day Kurt had come out._

_Trying to focus as much as possible, Kurt began to see a bright light right above him._

"Rachel! Look he's getting up!" Finn barked, pointing to the limp, thin figure that had become Kurt's body.

"I can see that!" Rachel replied, still shocked at the thin boy who's color was drained form his face, lips slightly purple.

When Kurt finally opened his eyes, he noticed the four figures, standing to his right, but he couldn't make out faces, too busy trying to adjust to the light.

"Thank you so much, Carole." Burt said, kissing her knuckles in an entirely too cheesy way.

"It's the least I can do, Burt," She cooed seductively.

Suddenly Kurt felt like he wanted to vomit. His manipulative, uncaring father flirting with this kind woman? He needed to warn her.

"Mom! I'm right here." Finn complained, not too far from barfing either.

Carole blushed, realizing Burt's clearly weak son had just woken up. "Oh honey!" She exclaimed, put her hand over her chest, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Perfect." Kurt bit back sarcastically with a tight lipped smile.

Burt growled angrily, clenching his fists. "Now look, you little-"

"Burt, why don't we let the healer help Kurt? Come, we have many issues to discuss..." She said, leading Burt out of the large room.

Kurt sighed in relief, flinching when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He winced when he realized the girl had hit one of his bruises.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. And this is Finn." She said, gesturing towards the tall brunet beside her. They had dark blue heavy coats on. Much too old for Kurt's style.

"And why are you here?" Kurt asked bluntly.

Rachel pursed her lips, looking nervously at Finn.

"Well, you see, we were here to um...help your father and Finn's mother with some political business but as we came to get you we noticed your predicament."

Kurt blushed, looking away. How could he have been so stupid? Of course they didn't care about his problems. He probably seemed like a fool.

"Hey, no. None of that...I'm guessing you must have a had a bit of a rough time with Lord Hummel..." Rachel said, trailing off. Kurt nodded, eyes watering.

"Anyways, we gotta get you patched up before we go to the meeting." Finn continued. Rachel rolled her eyes, the cluelessness of her boyfriend was both a blessing and a curse.

"We'll meet you down there." Rachel said, motioning for Finn to leave.

"No, it's okay I don't have to if-"

"Leave." Rachel interrupted impatiently.

"Okay." Finn said, immediately fleeing the room, not wanting to handle the wrath of Rachel Berry.

Rachel walked over to Kurt inspecting his face. After a few moments she finally spoke again.

"It seems like just a breath shortness. Here," she said, offering him her satchel. Confused, Kurt opened it to find water within the brown container.

He removed the water with his bending, flicking his fingers to gently spray the water on his face, then taking a sip. "You're good at that!" Rachel said excitedly. "I, myself am a healer in training. What about you?" She asked.

"No, I'm more on the defensive battle side. But most aspects of water bending come easily to me." Kurt said with a light blush; he hadn't an actual nice conversation with anyone in who knows how long.

"I see. You must be very skilled. Coming from the South Pole, we don't have a lot of water benders. Just a bunch of big-headed hunters. Most of our ladies can bend, though. Like me and Queen Carole. I actually learned everything I know from her! " She said. Kurt raised his eyebrow, suddenly more interested.

"You're from the South Pole?" He asked, never meeting anyone outside his own nation. The councilmen never allowed him to travel, probably out of fear that he'd flee.

"Yep. I know I don't have the natural 'native' image, but my dads adopted me." She said happily. Kurt's eyes were practically bugging out of his head at that.

"Tell me about it...Wait, y-you're...d-dads?" He whispered, checking if anyone could hear them.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me your one of those conservative sticklers." She said with an annoyed sigh.

"N-no! Not at all! I just...are they...you know? Married?" Kurt asked again, fascinated.

"I would assume to adopt me, they are?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Thats amazing! And is it...normal...there?" Kurt asked nervously.

"What? Being gay? Of course!" Rachel replied immediately. "Wait, is it not here?" She asked, shocked.

Kurt nodded, returning to his gloomy state. "Kind of the reason everyone hates me." He said with a sigh.

"Well if it helps, I like you." Rachel comforted awkwardly, putting an hand on Kurt's arm again. For a healer, she sure wasn't good at noticing his pain.

"Thanks." Kurt offered with an all too fake smile.

But Rachel didn't seem to notice.

"Alright! Pick out something nice from your wardrobe. We're having visitors!" Rachel said excitedly clapping both hands.

Kurt looked at her like she grew a second head. "Rachel, what are you talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

Rachel eyes grew wide. "Oh your father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kurt questioned, getting off the bed.

"You'll figure out in time..." Rachel said, dashing towards his closet. "Wow! Your clothes are beautiful! Where did you get them?" She asked, holding two silk shirts in her hands. Kurt blushed.

"I...I-um, I made them." He said shyly, blushing deeper. Thinking of how girly she must've thought that was.

"Kurt! These are fantastic! You could make it big in the fashion industry with these!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt nodded but disagreed. Something about Rachel's whole persona seemed so false to him. Why had she just appeared randomly into his life, accepting him and befriending him like she had known for years? Not that Kurt had too much experience in the friend department lately.

"Thank you...but I'd like to pursue bending." He said politely.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Okay, well I'll be waiting right outside your door!" She said, running out the door and shutting the door with a bang.

Kurt sighed, she would be a handful. Picking out a grey-blue well fitted suit that fitted his thin curvy structure, Kurt quickly styled his hair into his signature coif. Once he made his way outside his room, Rachel immediately gasped, saying he looked 'impeccable', making Kurt all shy and reserved.

"So are you going to tell me who's coming now?" Kurt asked.

Rachel sighed. "I would love to, but I'd rather your father tell you." She said apologetically.

Kurt huffed, he had been trying to avoid the other man as much as possible for the past few months.

Once they made their way down the long spiral staircase which led to the 'family' room, more like a giant museum showing off Burt's glory, Kurt noticed his father was wearing his Northern Water Tribe robes. But more to Kurt's surprise, he was completely sobered, almost looking like his old self.

"So does someone want to explain what is happening?" Kurt asked aloud, hoping his father caught on. Burt sighed, knowing he should have told the clueless boy earlier.

"Alright, we've kept this hidden long enough. Kurt, sit." Burt ordered, pointing to the chair opposite of him.

"Okay...?" Kurt took a seat, to the left of Carole who put on a brave smile for Kurt.

"So, as you know, our relations with the Fire Nation have been very strained lately." Burt said with a nonchalance, as if he wasn't talking about the aggressive race of people who found themselves superior to everyone else.

"Of course. So...is a fire nation council man coming here?" Kurt asked, hoping this was just some political debauchery.

"Well you see...we-um. I-"

"What?" Kurt asked, confused, never seeing his father so lost.

"You will be getting married to the Fire Lord's son as a peace treaty between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation."

...

Blaine Anderson was the Fire Nation's most prized 'possession'. Being the son of Fire Lord Anderson was definitely a factor in that.

Blaine had been known as one the nation's fiercest fire benders, participating in tournaments all over the world. At the age of sixteen, he was immediately drafted into his father's top training squad. Fighting and practicing with soldiers who had been on the actual field for decades. But what set the strong teen apart from the rest was his inherited power of lightning bending. Blaine had came across his ability one day when he had been particularly upset about not being able to go out with his friends. Blaine cherished his life and his loving parents, but sometimes the concerned pair of adults could be a bit overprotective. He hadn't realized it was storming outside until he had walked out into the garden. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning had came flashing down on top of him. But before the bolt could do any major damage, Blaine had realized he had moved the blazing bolt with his own bending. Ever since the discovery, Blaine's grandfather had began training the young adolescent to master his skillful, yet lethal, weapon.

With such great power came great responsibility, Blaine's grandfather had told him. Blaine strived to be like the old man. He was always so gentle and patient with others, breaking the stereotype of what many thought as a fire bender's personality.

But Blaine was not only powerful, he was also extremely intelligent, having visited almost every nation and tribe on Earth; besides the Water tribal areas, since his father and the leaders of those lands had a bit of a strained relationship over the past few years. Everywhere he went, Blaine made sure to record his findings, documenting every step of the way. So maybe he was kind of a nerd, but Blaine took pride in learning. It set him apart from the buffoons he called his best friends.

Nick and Jeff had always been there for Blaine. Nick, especially. When Blaine had been unsure of who he was, Nick always set him straight. Jeff was there too, but he was a bit more high maintenance than the other two boys could handle. That was until Nick had realized he had 'fallen in love' with Jeff.

Blaine had been mystified, constantly asking Nick how he knew he was 'in love'. Nick would just shrug, saying it came naturally to the couple. For the first few months, Blaine was still slightly jealous of their relationship. Not that he was attracted to either of them, but every time he took a nice 'lady' out for a lunch he would always be frustrated when he realized he couldn't _love _any of those girls.

Then Blaine had become very confused, one thing his grandfather had always taught him was that preserving the principles of the past avatar, Avatar Roku, were fundamental to continue thriving as a good ruler. So when Blaine had realized he was attracted to boys, he had been so lost between what was right and what was 'wrong'.

One night, Cornelia, Blaine's mother, had found him sitting by the estate's pond, looking into the water. She had asked him what was wrong. But Blaine continued to excuse the issue, saying he just wasn't feeling good, which wasn't a lie.

But then when it was time for the Fire Lord's coronation ceremony, where Blaine's father would be crowned Fire Lord, and Blaine was expected to have a date. His mother had shown him a very long list of upper class girls who wished to be on his arm at the function.

Blaine, frustrated at his abnormality, broke under his mother's caring gaze, telling her everything about how he was feeling and how he couldn't get himself to love a woman. Cornelia immediately understood his predicament, explaining the concept of homosexuality to him.

Blaine had done a lot of growing that night. Understanding that not everyone disliked the concept of 'homosexual' love.

So Blaine currently found himself inside a ship, sailing far from home to settle a peace treaty. Even though he didn't like the meanings of the treaty, thinking they were a bit absurd, Blaine did what he needed to do for his Nation.

Marriage would have been arranged for Blaine anyways. He was a bit nervous about meeting this boy, though. From what he had heard, the sheltered boy had never been outside his own tribe, having a very protective father.

That part confused Blaine as well. Why would such a protective father be willing to give his son away to a future Fire Lord who lived on the opposite side of the planet? Something didn't fit the puzzle. But as the ship, pulled up to the icy dock, Blaine tightened his red fur coat around his suit as his father patted his back, in his symbolic Fire Lord robes. Blaine could only hope the boy would like him.

_Time to meet my husband, _he thought nervously, stepping into the carriage that would send him to his future.

...

"I will what?!" Kurt questioned after letting the initial shock pass.

Burt groaned, running a hand over his face in frustration. "I don't know why you're complaining. This will probably be the only chance you will ever get at marriage. If this _boy_ even likes you, that is." Burt said with a smirk.

Carole sent Burt a glare, clearly sending the message 'you're crossing a line' with her eyes. Kurt just nodded, taking his father's advice seriously.

"I understand, but why wasn't I informed earlier? This is kind of important for me to know." Kurt reasoned.

Burt sighed, asking the others to leave. Rachel and Finn immediately fled the room with the family's servants, probably not wanting to deal with Burt's wrath. Carole stayed behind for a few moments, contemplating whether it was a good idea for her to leave Kurt alone with the clearly dangerous man.

Eventually, she chose to leave, sending Kurt a concerned glance before closing the door behind her.

"Now you listen to me, boy. You _will _marry this man. And you will not say a word to him or any of his family about...our situation. Now is not the time to pity yourself, you weak child. They shall be here soon. I expect for you to be on your best behavior." Burt instructed quietly, making sure no one outside the door could hear. Intimidation had always worked well to keep Kurt silent for Burt.

"And what _situation_ are we currently having?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Burt looked away, trying to handle his rage. This...this..._faggot_, thought he had the right to talk to the leader of the Northern Water Tribe like this? "You know exactly what I am talking about, you idiotic disappointment!" Burt yelled, slamming his fists on the small antique table in between the two. "If you even _think _of telling any of them," Burt whispered harshly, pointing a finger straight at Kurt's heart, "I will have you killed. Besides, it's not like any of them would believe you."

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes down as he tried to fight the natural instinct to cower under his father's gaze. But not anymore, Kurt would be gone in a matter of days from this awful place. So for now, Kurt decided to stay quiet. If this man...who would become his husband, he kept reminding himself, would even care, then Kurt would try to get some vengeance. They sat in an all too familiar silence until they heard the knock on the door.

Carole walked in, practically bouncing on her feet. "Kurt, your suitor has arrived!"

...

As Blaine's exited the large and all too flashy carriage with his father, he took a moment to observe the huge palace before his eyes. On each side of the magnificent architectural phenomenon were two large streams. Typical for a water bender's home.

There were small diamond shaped icicles bordering the main entrance. Children playing near the palace stopped their snowball fights and looked up to see who had arrived. They ran to their homes, afraid of the strangers. "Fascinating..." Blaine whispered, as he ran his hand through the powder like substance on the ground. It melted in his hands as it turned to water.

Blaine's father rolled his eyes. "Come on, son! You need to charm this young man, not drive him away with your...curiosity." He scolded lightly. When Blaine stood up, blushing at his childlike behavior, his father patted his back. "Come along now. We have some loose ends to tie...and just so you know, Burt's a very strict man. But his wife has always been able to bring the better side out of him." He advised. Blaine nodded, taking everything into account carefully so he didn't make a fool of himself. Once they reached the door, Blaine gasped, noticing one of the powdery pieces had landed on his nose. His father chuckled, "Blaine, it's just snow."

Blaine was about to reply when the door flung open. Rachel ran out, hugging each man tightly before inviting them in. "Hello! I'm Rachel!" She stated warmly, tugging Finn forward. "And this is my boyfriend, Finn! He's Queen Carole's son, we come from the South Pole!" She said in one breath, not leaving a second for Blaine nor his father to reply.

"Why, hello, my lady! I am Giovanni Anderson-"

"Of course I know who you are! You're the great Fire Lord of the Fire Nation!" Rachel exclaimed, covering her mouth when she realized she had just interrupted the _fire lord. _"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting you, how rude! And your name?" She asked, gazing over Blaine like he was a new toy.

"I am Blaine Anderson." Blaine said politely, shaking Rachel's hand gently.

"Oh! Blaine! What a cute name! Kurt will love you! I know it already, you'll have cute little-"

"Rachel! We're just supposed to bring them to the adults." Finn interrupted, mumbling an apology to Blaine and Giovanni.

Rachel sighed, motioning towards the door behind her. "Have a great stay." She said monotonously.

Blaine chuckled, intrigued by the girl's theatricality. _Kurt Anderson, _he thought. _What a beautiful name_._  
_

Once they entered the living room, Burt got up from his place on his chair, moving forward to greet Giovanni, as did Carole. Blaine shook Burt's hand as well, wincing a little at Burt's grip. If Blaine didn't know this may be his father-in-law, he wouldn't have minded singeing the old man's hand a little.

But all thoughts left Blaine's mind as he saw the most breathtaking pair of eyes he had ever seen look into his own. Blushing, the boy looked down, intriguing Blaine further to move towards him. _  
_

As the lean, tan man approached him, Kurt noticed his intense features, the shape of his eyebrows, his sleek hair, the way his eyes bored through him, as if he could see the pain. When the man got to Kurt, he reached out his calloused hand, silently asking for Kurt's. Kurt rose, ready to shake Blaine's hand until he felt Blaine's dry lips lightly kiss his knuckles. Kurt blushed, hand trembling a little at the featherlight contact. "Hello, Kurt." Blaine said gently, sensing the fragile boy's fear. Kurt gulped, looking at the _oh so very _attractive gentleman who he may just get to marry.

"H-hi." Kurt stuttered. _Hi? Hi will not get you to spend the rest of your days with this boy, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!, _he thought.

"I would have guessed that you would question how I knew your name, but hi is okay too." Blaine teased lightly, causing Kurt to blush even deeper. "I'm Blaine."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you...Blaine." Kurt admitted. Carole watched from a distance, trying to stop herself from swooning over the cuteness.

Burt cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. "Only been here for five minutes and they already can't stay away from one another." Giovanni teased. Burt gave him a tight lipped smile, not liking the idea of another actually _liking_ his son. That hadn't been the plan. He was going to try and negotiate with Giovanni by dismissing the idea of the marriage, expecting Kurt to hate whoever would have shown up with the Fire Lord.

Once everyone was seated, Giovanni cleared his throat. "Alright, so, Kurt, Blaine, why don't you start by learning a little about each other?" Giovanni advised.

Blaine nodded, using his father's advice to try and break through Kurt's exterior. "So, can you bend?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Water bending and some healing skills as well." Kurt said, barely above a whisper, keeping his eyes on the ground, much to Blaine's dismay. He didn't want Kurt to feel so inferior to him.

"Cool! I fire and lightning bend, myself." Blaine supplied, not knowing how much Kurt would really care. But to his surprise, Kurt looked up, a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Wait, you can control...fire?" Kurt asked, amazed at the concept.

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, I do believe that is what fire bending entails." He said with a smirk. _Just as beautiful as I remember, _Blaine thought.

Before Kurt could ask another question, the fireplace's fire began to grow, two streaks shooting upwards. Kurt shrieked, moving closer to Blaine on the couch.

"Don't worry, I can control it really well." Blaine said proudly. Looking over to see his father's amused expression and Burt's slightly sullen one.

"That's amazing." Kurt said with a sigh. Suddenly, Kurt got an idea. _Two could play this game, _he thought.

With one swift hand motion, Kurt sent the water on the table into the air, making a little hurricane shaped cone. Blaine laughed, amazed at the technique Kurt used when he bended.

"So do you go to school here?" Blaine asked. Kurt shifted uncomfortably, gulping and looking towards his father. Burt glared at him, silently shaking his head.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Kurt said rebelliously. Taking pride in seeing his father clench his fists in rage he was forced to control, like he had put upon Kurt these past years. "But that's a rather...touchy subject." He whispered, shifting his eyes from Blaine's sympathetic gaze. Blaine nodded, noting to ask Kurt later when they got time to be alone.

When Kurt was asked to lead everyone to the dining room, Blaine noticed his beautiful suit. The way the fabric sinfully wrapped around Kurt's hips, showing off his thin waist. Blaine gulped, mouth suddenly dry. But this was the most inappropriate time for such thoughts so he tried to focus on Burt's odd demeanor toward his son.

When they finally reached the dining room, Blaine took a moment to memorize the way Kurt lips curved up a little when he addressed the staff with his gentle yet assertive tone. Suddenly, Blaine felt an urge to just go claim those lips as his own, feeling his groin agree with him. Averting his eyes, he looked at the table, admiring the sea food prepared for them. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him, Kurt blushing and sending him a shy 'thank you'. Blaine took a seat right across Kurt, never taking his eyes off the blue-eyed beauty the entire meal.

This was like a dream come true.

Burt watched from a distance, stabbing his own food, as he tried to plot a way to make Kurt's life a living hell again. _It's your fault the love of my life is gone, _Burt thought sullenly.

**Phew! SO many words. Please review...**

**For those of you who noticed, or were rereading, I did make some tweaks. It appears I let a few things slip up. :/ sorry about that!**

**shy/early!Klaine makes the sexy stuff much easier to write, in my opinion.**

**Oh yeah, review. **

**I already said it, but...review.**

**Hope you liked it! Buh-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I. Cant. Stop. Writing. Ahh! So this is more filler but some Klaine fluff and interesting plot twists. Hehehe.**

As they finished dinner, Burt and Carole rose, offering to show Giovanni to his guest room.

Once they left, Kurt began fiddling with his fork, wishing Finn and Rachel hadn't left to go do some 'site-seeing'.

Blaine cleared his throat, causing Kurt to look up. "Kurt...I'm sure that you knew nothing about this. I should have sent you a letter beforehand or-"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, covering his hand when he realized how frantic and crazy he must have sounded. "I mean...please, no. That wouldn't have been necessary." Kurt claimed with a small smile. Kurt shuddered at the last time he had received a letter...the words still cutting deep into him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked, with such a warmth in his celestial hazel eyes that Kurt felt a warmth shoot up his back.

"O-of course. Why would you ask?" Kurt asked hesitantly, hoping Blaine would leave the obvious 'elephant' in the room alone.

"Kurt, the way Burt has been treating you...I-I just...it-it just makes me so enraged and I don't want to offend you but the things he says..."

Kurt attempted to place his hand over Blaine's but when he placed his soft hand on the calloused skin he felt a slight singe, yelping and pulling his delicate hand away quickly. Blaine rose from his chair immediately. "Oh no! Kurt, all you alright?" He exclaimed, a sudden guilt pitting in his stomach.

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, calm down, it's fine! Just a little burn...let me just..." Kurt strayed off, rising out of his chair and dipping his hands in the jug of water on the far side of the table. Blaine watched in awe as the water began to turn a lighter clear-blue color, fading away the faint burns on Kurt's skin. "And...there! Good as new." Kurt said proudly, turning around to find a shocked Blaine standing with his mouth wide open, jaw dropped.

"Kurt, that was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I actually kind of taught myself..." Kurt explained sheepishly.

Blaine's expression turned serious, slightly unreadable. "Wait...why would you need to know how to heal wounds on yourself?" Blaine asked, worry creasing his expression. Kurt sighed, looking out the window at the soft snow falling outside. The memories flashed by Kurt all at once, the shoves against lockers, the punches, the icicles thrown at him by the jocks at school, while all the teachers looked away, as if they hadn't just seen the terrible abuse Kurt went through day and night.

Willing the tears to subside, Kurt took a deep breath, trying to find an appropriate way to answer Blaine's question. But Blaine just took his hand, lacing it with his own, now normal temperature, one. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable sharing." Blaine comforted, looking deeply into Kurt's serene eyes.

"N-no, I want to, just not here...can we please go up to my room?" Kurt questioned, looking around to make sure none of the guards could hear them.

"Whatever makes you feel best." Blaine answered earnestly, looping an arm around Kurt's waist. "Lead the way, gorgeous." He instructed. Kurt blushed at the flattery. _Gorgeous? What happened to playing it safe? _Blaine thought miraculously.

Once they climbed the stairs and reached Kurt's room, Blaine looked around at the neat large space covered in top class furniture. "I like your room. It seems very...you." Blaine stated, observing the light gray walls with the blue paint strokes on them. As he placed his hand against the wall, he realized the reflective substance was ice. "Fascinating..."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Kurt stated boldly, Blaine chuckling at Kurt's natural sass.

"Of course it's a compliment, silly. Everything about you is _divine_." Blaine said honestly, continuing his survey of the room as if he hadn't just said one of the nicest things Kurt had ever heard anyone say to him.

"You know...this is all so odd." Kurt began. Blaine raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue. "I haven't heard so many compliments in all eighteen years of my life as much as you have complimented me today. So thank you, for your flattery." Kurt said.

Blaine stopped pacing, realization dawning on him as he tried not to burn something. "What do you mean? No one has complimented..._you_?" He asked.

Kurt sighed, murmuring, "not once."

Blaine smiled, an idea forming in his head. "Alright. Well why don't we play a little game." Kurt gasped, a blush forming on his cheeks, looking scandalized. Blaine laughed, "no! Not _that!_ A real game." He said, sitting on Kurt's bed, patting the space next to him.

Once Kurt was seated, Blaine began to explain the rules. "Alright, so basically in the game, two strangers are supposed to tell each other everyone they like about the other. Physical, emotional, psychological, anything." Blaine explained, Kurt nodding. "Alright, lets start simple. I like your eyes."

Kurt blushed a deep pink. "Thank you." he said shyly. "I like yours too."

Blaine grinned wide like a puppy then. "You can't copy my compliments, cheater!"

"What? I'm being honest!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Fine, fine. I like your hair gel." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine gasped, feigning sorrow. Kurt giggled, causing Blaine to grin even wider than before. "I like your laugh." Blaine said sincerely.

"Why, thank you. I like your friendly personality." Kurt said honestly, his eyes holding something much deeper than Blaine could decipher at the moment.

Blaine chuckled. "Friendly personality? Come on, Kurt, we all know that's codeword for 'you're ugly'!" Blaine teased.

"Is not! But if we're going there, you're face isn't too bad." Kurt said with a wink. _Where did that come from? _He thought.

"I am flattered. I like your nose." Blaine said.

"I like your eyebrows." Kurt said.

"I like your cheek bones." Blaine said, moving a little closer.

"I like your eyelashes." Kurt said, leaning forward.

"I like your skin." Blaine said a bit quieter, tilting his head.

"I like your smile." Kurt said quietly.

"I like your lips." Blaine whispered.

Blaine slowly moved forward, brushing his rough lips against Kurt's soft ones. Kurt moaned softly, warmth spreading in his mouth as he felt Blaine's warm hands grip his hips. Kurt looped his hands around Blaine's neck, trying not to break their kiss. As Kurt felt Blaine poke his tongue into his mouth, he immediately allowed him access. Blaine groaning at the feeling of Kurt's wet cold mouth envelope his tongue.

Blaine had kissed a few girls in the past, but nothing compared to this. Kurt sparked a small fire in his heart with the way he was whimpering against Blaine's mouth. Blaine began rubbing his hands down the sides of Kurt's waist, warming his fragile body in his muscular arms.

As Kurt began to feel Blaine warm him, he lay back on the soft bed, putting his knees up on either side of Blaine's lower half as Blaine continued his delicious assault of Kurt's mouth. As Kurt felt himself start to grow hard, he knew they'd have to stop. Blaine, on the other hand, was completely hard, lost in the feeling of Kurt's soft lips as he felt Kurt tug on his hair, he broke the spell, looking down into Kurt's wondrous eyes.

"I-I think now would be a good time to, uh..." Kurt motioned down towards Blaine's slightly large problem, blushing to his roots. Blaine looked down as well, realizing he had basically been dry humping Kurt's round ass this entire time.

"Oh! Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your personal space...I- just...you make me feel amazing." Blaine admitted, lost for words at the memory of their unearthly experience.

"You make me feel...amazing...too." Kurt said honestly, looking into Blaine's deep hazel eyes, catching a flick of amber shoot across Blaine's irises.

Blaine nodded, looking away, thinking for a way to word what may come off slightly creepy to Kurt. "Kurt, do you ever have that feeling where you feel like...you know everything, the whole world, it's just under your fingertips, and then...suddenly one person walks into your life and you feel like you don't know anything?" Blaine asked carefully. Kurt took a moment to process what Blaine had just said, shaking his head.

"I know it may sound crazy, but...you...you make me feel like everything I've already known is new, like I have a whole world in front of my eyes, that I hadn't seen before. A world _we _haven't seen before. And I just want to experience it all with you. I want to...to keep you and cherish you and s-show you how much I care about you. Does that n-not sound odd to you?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks as he pulled Blaine on top of him again for a passionate kiss. "Blaine, it's called romance." He whispered truthfully.

"Oh gosh, is that what it is?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt, pulled back from Blaine's chest looking fearfully at Blaine.

"What? Do you...do you not want that?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his hurt.

"No, of course not! I just...I'm not that knowledgeable on...you know...romantic stuff." Blaine clarified, completely lost.

"Well lucky for you, I happen to be an expert." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Hm, I'm sure you must have broken a lot of hearts, then, Mr Hummel." Blaine teased, secretly wanting to know if Kurt had ever been with anyone before him. If they even were together.

"Oh please, more like staying up late to read romantic novels." Kurt said lamely, motioning to his bookshelf, filled with different works of literature, scrolls, and bending instructions.

"Sounds fun. I love to read!" Blaine said happily, snorting a little at Kurt's eye roll. Kurt mumbled 'nerd' but it seemed that Blaine had impeccable hearing so Kurt nearly sprung off the bed when Blaine began tickling his ribs.

"Blaine!" Kurt called between giggles. "Please! I surrender, I'm sorry!" Kurt begged, breathless from the exertion it took to fight Blaine prying hands of his sides. But Blaine continued his assault, loving the way Kurt's nose scrunched up when he laughed too hard.

Looking for any way to get Blaine off of him, Kurt caught sight of the bowl of water on his vanity mirror. With a devious laugh, Kurt sent the water shooting at Blaine head, soaking his gelled hair and making Blaine jump off him with a shout of surprise.

"Kurt! I didn't bring anymore gel!" Blaine said, panicking at the mop which would soon form on his head.

Kurt was too busy laughing at the dark soaked curls that fell over Blaine's eyes. "So that's the monster the gel was holding?" He questioned teasingly.

Blaine huffed. "I think this calls for more tickling." He announced to Kurt, puffing his chest and getting ready to pounce on Kurt.

...

Burt growled, slamming his fists on his working table. The Fire boy had been here for three hours and he had already made his son more happy than he'd seen him in years. Looking off into the distance, Burt's eyes settled on the portrait of his late wife and himself.

Walking over towards the artwork, Burt felt himself tear up as he saw Elizabeth's gentle face, the way her eyes glistened a lighter blue when she looked at Burt.

But now Burt would never be able to see those beautiful eyes again. And it was all because of his monster of a son.

Burt Hummel would have revenge. He would avenge Elizabeth.

...

"Finn! All I'm saying is that maybe we should give them some privacy..." Rachel argued.

"I know, Rach, but that Blaine dude must know some awesome moves! I heard he took out five robbers at once _without_ his bending." Finn exclaimed, remembering the story Puck had told him one day when they were supposed to be hunting.

"Yes, and you can ask _tomorrow _but for now they need their privacy! Give them time to learn more about each other than you can fanboy over Blaine. Even though he _is _dreamy..."

"Rachel!"

"What! It's not like he compares to you, Finn! Your my boyfriend!" Rachel said, giving Finn an all too chaste kiss.

Finn huffed, looking around the large market they had just entered. "So why exactly are we here?" He asked.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you? We are out on a _romantic getaway!_" Rachel said, quoting the phrase straight from the textbook she had read about healthy relationships. Finn sighed, accepting the craziness that was Rachel Berry.

...

After a long tickling session, where much more water was dropped onto Blaine, Kurt found himself drawing a bath for the curly haired boy. As Blaine began to take off his shirt, Kurt gasped, turning around.

Blaine chuckled, reveling in Kurt's innocence. "You can look, you know. I won't bite." Blaine said. _But I can't assure you that I won't, _Kurt thought naughtily.

Kurt nodded turning around and widening his eyes at the defined six pack painting Blaine's toned stomach. As Blaine began to shimmy out of his pants, it took all of Kurt's control to not run out of the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Kurt waited for Blaine to remove his last article of clothing, the one thing between Kurt and his chastity. "Baby, calm down. I'm not going to strip nude on our first night together. Unless you want me to." Blaine said teasingly.

Kurt swallowed, offering a comforting smile. As Blaine began to lower himself into the large tub, he hissed at the cold water enveloping his admittedly sore muscles. Giovanni had been very strict with Blaine the last couple of weeks, fitting all his training in early so that he could have a relaxing stay with Kurt.

Blaine placed one hand on the surface of the water, heating it to a lukewarm temperature. Looking up through his long eyelashes, Blaine stared at Kurt longingly. "Well are you coming in or what?" He asked casually.

"I'd rather stay out here, thank you very much." Kurt said happily, hoping Blaine just saw it as nerves.

"If you're not comfortable then I'm sorry, I shouldn't have guessed that you would want-"

"No! No, I _want. _I just..."

"I get it, you're insecure. It happens to the best of us." Blaine said comfortingly stroking one of Kurt's thighs through the water and kissing his knee gently. "But do not think I am lying for a second when I say that you are one of the most _exquisite_ human beings I have ever seen."

Kurt shook his head, sighing. "No, it-it's not that...I just..."

"You can tell me." Blaine said encouragingly.

Kurt huffed, _now or never, _he thought. Removing his sandals, Kurt began by taking off his pants, Blaine's eyes hovering the creamy skin as it was revealed slowly, like some sick game where Blaine just wanted to reach the end. But as Kurt's began to lift his shirt, Blaine's expression turned to pure shock.

All along Kurt's beautiful chest, abdomen, and arms were small purple bruises. As Kurt turned to fold his shirt and pants, Blaine gasped as he saw even more on his back. "K-Kurt...what happened?" Blaine asked quietly, feeling the water around him start to boil as he tried to control his rage.

Kurt froze, _shit, _he thought. He had completely forgotten to heal his bruises from yesterday. His father had been very drunk yesterday, savoring the alcohol since he wouldn't be able to consume any while the Andersons were here. He had come up to Kurt's room with a belt last night.

"I-I know it seems bad B-Blaine, but I-I promise, i-it's not what it-"

"Kurt. Please, oh gosh, _please_ tell me no one has ever abused you." Blaine said, dangerously low, voice shaking with rage as he tried to control his natural instinct to burn something.

Kurt nodded, a single tear fallen down his face. As he watched the water turn to steam around Blaine, he realized it was puncturing his skin, making red marks that were sure to hurt in Blaine's olive skin. "Blaine, Blaine! I need you to focus on me," Kurt said, moving closer and trying to calm the steaming boy he was crazy about. "Sh, yeah, just like that. It's okay Blaine, relax. I'm okay." He whispered, until Blaine was left sitting in the tub full of warm water, tears forming in his eyes. As Kurt lowered himself into the tub, he was immediately engulfed into Blaine's arms.

Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder, kissing the spot lovingly as he tried not to cry. Kurt began humming a soft tune to calm Blaine, who obviously had never dealt with friends who were abused on a regular basis. As Blaine's tears subsided, Kurt began to heal his burns, kissing each one softly as it disappeared.

When he finished, Blaine took his hands guiding it over his own body, asking for permission. Nodding, he allowed Blaine to heal his wounds with his hands. By the time Blaine was finished, they found themselves cuddled in the warm water, Kurt buried under Blaine's chin as Blaine took in the vanilla scent that mesmerized his senses.

As Kurt began to get up, he was turned around by Blaine. Before he could ask what Blaine wanted, he found his lips pressed against Blaine's as Blaine held him close, passionately beginning to trail small butterfly kisses down Kurt's cheeks. As Kurt's sighed, opening his neck to allow Blaine better access, Blaine bit down on his jaw, earning a breathy high-pitched moan. Moving down the fresh skin, Blaine began marking Kurt's neck ever so gently, needing Kurt.

Kurt moved his hands, into Blaine's thick curls tugging them, begging for more. Blaine got the message, sucking on Kurt's collarbone as Kurt keened above him, trying not to scream at the pleasure.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, trying to hide his erection from Kurt's skin so he didn't get alarmed. When Kurt pulled Blaine's face back up to his lips, he wasted no time taking control, licking his way into Blaine's mouth and eliciting a low guttural moan from the tanned boy.

Kurt released Blaine's mouth, choosing to kiss his way over to Blaine's ear, sucking the soft earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently as Blaine cried out beneath him, sounding desperate for more. As Kurt continued his assault of Blaine's skin, he studied the way Blaine looked when he was close.

His eyebrows would shoot up, his hazel eyes being half-hooded by his eyelids as he tried to hold on a bit longer. The way he moaned low when Kurt would swirl his tongue around the delicate lobe. But nothing compared to when Kurt breathed lightly into his ear, as Blaine came undone, groaning low as his orgasm overcame him, Blaine feeling the hot seed in his briefs as he tried to not scream from his sensory overload.

As he came down from his high, Kurt got up and out of the tub to get them towels. "Hey, you didn't let me finish!" Blaine said, motioning to Kurt's crotch.

Kurt laughed, blushing deep red. "I'm in a rather _giving _mood today, Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, still wanting to pleasure Kurt. As Kurt returned to the tub, Blaine reached for the towel, but Kurt snatched it away, instructing Blaine to stand straight. Blaine did as he was told. Kurt slowly removed all the water droplets from Blaine's body, pouring them onto the towel. Blaine chuckled, running his hands through his dry hair. "Cool! My own personal hair dryer." Blaine said happily.

Kurt rolled his eyes, he had such a dork boyfriend. _Boyfriend, _Kurt thought happily. "Blaine?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, dear?" Blaine asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, so innocently that Blaine just wanted to snatch him up and cuddle forever.

"It would be my honor, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and planting a delicate kiss on his palm, causing Kurt to blush.

...

Once Rachel and Finn arrived home, taking off their heavy coats and boots. Rachel seemed elated about her new necklace and Finn sad for his empty wallet, they found Kurt and Blaine cuddled up on the family room couch, two cups of tea sitting on the table.

Rachel cooed, rushing over to them and asking for 'all the details!'. Finn sighed, walking over as well.

"And then he said 'it would be my honor'." Kurt explained excitedly, as Blaine kissed his shoulder, tightening his arm around Kurt's waist. Blaine wasn't possessive, he was just being extra protective after Kurt had explained the bullying and abuse to him. Though it had broke his heart and moved him to tears, Blaine knew he had to be strong for Kurt right now.

"That is so romantic! Finn bought me a necklace while we were out on our _romantic getaway."_ Rachel said, quoting the term with her fingers again.

Blaine chuckled, thankful his own boyfriend was not as crazy as Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes, sending Finn a sympathetic look for his efforts. After they had all talked for a few hours, Blaine noticed Kurt's light yawns.

"Well as fun as this has been, the boat ride really took a toll on me so I think I'm gonna head up." Blaine said, getting up and holding a hand out for Kurt. As Kurt took his hand shyly, that permanent blush on his face, Blaine led them up to Kurt's room. Waiting outside Kurt's bathroom as the boy went through his 'skin ritual'. Blaine didn't understand why Kurt did it though, his skin was flawless.

But once they were both changed and ready for sleep, Kurt and Blaine climbed into the large bed, facing towards each other.

"You know, no one has ever made me as happy as you do, Blaine." Kurt whispered honestly, lacing his fingers with Blaine's.

Blaine smiled. "Good. You make me feel like a new person, Kurt. I...I'm so glad we met, even though the circumstances aren't at their best." Blaine said.

"Okay, my brain can't process big words right now so please, just hold me?" Kurt teased, though he really wanted Blaine's arms around him again.

Blaine chuckled, "I would love to." He replied earnestly. So as Kurt drifted to sleep, Blaine studied his gentle features. The way his chest would rise and fall in the most gentle rhythm. The way he fit so perfectly in Blaine's embrace. Blaine couldn't understand why anyone would ever think of harming someone so beautiful and serene. Kissing the top of his head, Blaine climbed out of bed.

_This ends now, _Blaine thought, heading for Burt's bedroom.

**A/N: Oh snap, don't messy with Papa Bear, Blaine! *Ride reference hehe***

**But no, seriously. Drama little mama in the next chapter.**

**Stay tuned. AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the truth for this part of the story, shall come out here. Alright, Blaine! Burn the place down! WOO. Drama little mama. Happy reading!**

Burt sat in his room, polishing his beloved armor. The Earth Nation's leader, Emperor Schuester, had gotten it made by the most talented earth benders in all of his Nation. Will had always been a close friend of Elizabeth, frequently making trips to visit the eccentric couple.

But after she had died, Will hadn't come as much, taking away another joy of Burt's life.

And it was all his son's fault. Burt couldn't tell the boy the reason of his hatred. He had promised Elizabeth the night of her assassination, all those years ago. She had told him to take care of their son, to not blame her fate on him. But Burt had failed her, exerting all his grief on the poor child.

But he couldn't mend the damage now. He could only worsen it. Or else he would be exposed to the world as the sneaky vermin he was.

Pulling on the armor, for old time's sake, Burt noticed the texture of the metal. It was invincible to all elements.

Burt had always been jealous of benders. He didn't understand why he hadn't born with such powers.

His parents had said that those without bending possessed more control. Burt would have to disagree. Elizabeth had always been so patient, admittedly like Kurt, but it was probably just some water bender trait. Burt himself had been raised in the Earth Nation, about to go into iron-forging when his father had offered to have him study in the North Pole. Burt had been ecstatic, never having been outside his own small village.

The harsh weather had been an extreme change for Burt, but as he had found himself outside the palace he now lived in, starving and freezing, the peaceful royal family had graciously allowed him in. Speaking with the leader of the tribe, who was quite old at the time, they learned they had a lot in common.

Once Burt had found a job of making weapons for the tribe, he got the news that the leader had died in a hunting accident. Confused as to why he was being called to the palace, the leader's widow explained to him how the leader had entrusted him with the tribe, admiring his courage. Burt had been shocked, never having controlled anything before. But over time, he maintained the position securely, with the help of the leader's wife, who had not been able to bear her own children.

Once Burt had met Elizabeth, he knew she was the one. His life would never be the same after they met.

She simply had him on her ring finger, doing anything for her. Burt would've killed for her. So once was Kurt was born, Burt had taken it upon himself to protect both his wife and son. Little did he know of his family's ability until Elizabeth had died. She had carefully told him never to tell Kurt his abilities, not wanting him to feel alone.

But now, Burt knew that if he ever wanted to have the last laugh, he needed to tell Kurt is ability.

But once a simmering Blaine barged into his bedroom, Burt devised a plot in his head. If Burt had learned one thing from his own experiences, it was that love hurt. And he would make Kurt hurt for taking away his love.

...

Blaine was fuming as he entered Burt's room, not really caring about the simmering door he had burned.

"If you think for one minute I will let you get away with this-"

"Blaine, what ever are you talking about?" Burt said, feigning ignorance.

"Don't give me that shit, Burt." Blaine growled, flames bouncing on the tips of his fingers. "Give me one reason I shouldn't burn you to ashes right now."

"Well for one, I don't know what I did. And two, Kurt would be forced to take the title as leader of the tribe, calling off your little wedding arrangement." Burt said with a smirk, noticing the slight falter in Blaine's flames. "Now, look child, I'll say this once. Kurt is not good for you. You deserve a real man...not some hazardous, monstrous boy." Burt reasoned.

"You know nothing about him, you judgmental monster! He is gentle and kind, he does not deserve your hatred. He deserves all the pampering the world has to offer. Love, not the evil you have tried to use to break his soul. He is so much braver than you. You think I wouldn't see the bruises? You say he is the hazardous one, you insolent lowlife?" Blaine questioned loudly, the flames on fingers, changing from red to a light blue.

"If you understood my viewpoint, you would have done the same." Burt said, trying to control his calm persona. Who did this boy think he was?

"Oh please, your wife died, Burt. You think Kurt wasn't hurting? That was his mother. Stop being so selfish, you-"

"_It's his fault she is dead!_" Burt screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the tears form in his eyes. "If the boy wasn't such a monster, none of this would've happened! I would have the love of my life and you would be taking your 'beloved' fiancé home to the Fire Nation! But you never will, because the boy would kill everyone in a close radius of him!" Burt yelled.

"You pathetic man, blaming your son for an accident-"

"It was an assassination!" Burt yelled, tears rolling down his face. Blaine faltered, flames flickering.

"W-what?" Blaine asked. He had heard his father, as a child, talking about Elizabeth's death. He had said she had gotten an accident, while hunting probably.

"Kurt's dangerous nature was what caused them to kill her!" Burt yelled brokenly.

"What-...who?" Blaine asked, worrying over the fact that assassins wanted his boy kille-Blaine couldn't even bear to think about the idea.

"T-they...came from a far away island, saying they needed the location of Kurt immediately...s-she didn't want them to take him. She loved that child, despite his potential for great danger...s-so she refused to give his location, b-but thats when they explained why they needed him..." Burt trailed off, wiping away the tears. "They came from a place where water benders inherited a lethal weapon. The most feared bending style on this planet..."

"B-bloodbending?" Blaine asked, horrified. He had read about the rare ominous gene traveling down the lines of water benders long ago, when he had been first introduced to the bending world's different elements. Giovanni had always taught him that fire was the strongest element, but when he had asked his father as a young boy for information on how to overcome the strong skill of bloodbending, his father had immediately told him never to duel such a bender.

"I am afraid so..." Burt said, not noticing the figure at the door. "His mother was carrier of the ability, not inheriting it herself. Her mother came from the island a very feared bloodbender. We think that's where the assassins came from. Probably wanted to use him for their own devices. They said she could take out an entire army with a flick of her wrist." Burt said, terrified by his son's potential of evil. "Luckily, the Avatar of the time had been able to defeat her. But he hadn't known that her powers had been passed down all this time..."

"W-why?" A high, broken voice said at the door. Burt and Blaine both turned around immediately to see a teary-eyed Kurt standing there.

"W-why didn't you tell me? I-I've been so alone all this time...over _that? _Do you know the pain i have endured these past years? The neglect? Over...over something so small as a t-technique?"

"Kurt, honey, it's a very dangerous power to possess...we can't have you out in the open with such a perilous skill." Blaine stated nervously, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation, for Kurt's peace of mind. But Kurt stood there, shocked at the harsh words leaving Blaine's mouth. The fire bender was treating him like some kind of specimen, not allowed to leave his lab.

"Even you, B-Blaine? I-I trusted you! But you're all the s-same. You power-hungry, o-obnoxious, insensitive fools know n-nothing about pain! Y-you don't know how it feels to be h-hated! You know what, I-I don't need either of you. I-I-" Kurt couldn't finish, sobs shaking his body as he tried to keep it together. It wasn't everyday someone figured out their whole life was a lie.

"N-no, K-Kurt, baby, you're completely fine-"

"Shut up, Blaine!" Kurt screeched. "Be honest! You know I'm _disgusting_! Just say it!" Kurt screamed, tears falling down his broken face. Blaine felt his heart break, his flames completely dying out. He made a motion to wrap his arms around Kurt but was astonished by the slap across his face.

"Get away from me!" Kurt yelled, trying to fight his way out of Blaine's grip. Blaine wasn't sure what to do, but for now he just wanted to get his boyfriend away from his dangerously enraged father.

Blaine sighed, not wanting to make the broken boy feel any worse. But Kurt only sobbed louder as Blaine picked him up from behind his knees, carrying him bridal style back to Kurt's room, where he could speak to Kurt privately and try to calm the boy down. Along the way, he saw Rachel and Finn in one of the guest rooms, worried expressions on both their faces. Blaine gave them a thankful look for not trying to help. He wasn't sure how Kurt would react. And if he did anything like he had done to Blaine, it would hurt. Blaine didn't know who taught that boy to smack, but he was damn good at it.

Blaine was trying to keep it together, himself. Seeing the boy so lost and alone made his heart ache unusually, not physically, but spiritually, he felt as if his soul was being crushed along side Kurt's. And he wanted nothing more than to make Kurt feel accepted and cherished.

Once they arrived at Kurt's room, Kurt's sobs died down to silent crying.

But that was even worse. Watching Kurt's empty expression as tears fell down his face made Blaine want to punch something. He couldn't control the urge to go back downstairs and truly harm Burt, standing up and ready to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist. "P-please don't leave me." Kurt whispered. "I-I swear, I'll control it. No one will need to know I-I'm-"

"Hey, hey, shh, Kurt, I'm not going anywhere." Blaine soothed quietly, kissing Kurt's knuckles gently, which usually calmed his boyfriend down, but as Kurt sighed, not meeting Blaine's eyes, Blaine started getting worried. "Baby, look at me." Blaine said, kneeling in front of Kurt on the bed and pulling his chin up. "There is absolutely _nothing _wrong with you. You are...perfectly imperfect in my eyes, Kurt. You're still the same sassy diva who has me wrapped around his finger. Being different doesn't make you a freak." Blaine comforted, paving Kurt's jaw with his rough hand. Feeling the boy relax beneath his touch.

"I...I-..Blaine," Kurt said brokenly, feeling himself break into pieces when he realized the magnitude of the situation. All the love she had bestowed on him, the acceptance, the unconditionally caring woman that had made his life worth living, was gone. And it was all his fault.

Blaine seemed to read him immediately, wrapping his arms around his torso as he kissed away a stray tear. "It's going to be okay. It wasn't your fault, Kurt." Blaine whispered, feeling himself tear up. He had never been so intimately close to someone, in a completely foreign sense. One that he couldn't identify. Not desire, not to intimidate. A feeling which consumed his instinct to protect the beautiful boy in his arms.

Once his tears were all out, Kurt let out a few sniffles, wiping at his blotchy face. "I must look like crap." He said, lightly.

Blaine let out a half cry-chuckle, nodding. "You look beautiful, as always." Blaine said, kissing the corner of his mouth. Kurt blushed. Blaine sighed a breath of relief, at least Kurt was feeling a bit better.

Once Kurt had wiped his face of any tears with a clean towel, quickly drizzling his features to wipe off the excess salt, he led Blaine back into the bed.

"Why did you get up?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I...I wanted to do something to protect you," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulder sheepishly. Kurt noticed just how small he was when they were tucked closely into the plush bed, their arms and knees brushing against one another's.

"If I wasn't such an emotional wreck, that would be one of the cutest things I have ever heard," Kurt said. Blaine smiled, leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.

Once they broke the kiss, Blaine slightly breathless with desire and Kurt feeling better than he had a few minutes ago, they fell into a comfortable silence, just staring at each other. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's hair, smelling the familiar vanilla scent and under-bearing scent of Kurt.

Kurt yawned quietly. "It appears that it is time for my sleeping beauty to get some rest." Blaine stated, quite tired himself from the excessive amount of fire he had summoned earlier.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, handsome." Kurt murmured, turning away from Blaine. Blaine looked at his boyfriend, hurt as to why Kurt turned his back to him. "Well are you going to cuddle me or will I fall asleep depressed _and_ alone?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Blaine 'oh'ed immediately ceasing the opportunity to wrap his arms back around Kurt's waist. "Thank you Blaine, for being here for me. I'm sorry about the slap also...that was completely out of nowhere. Goodnight, again, Blaine."

"No need to thank me. And I forgive you. I don't think I'd be able to stay mad at you. Sleep tight, beautiful." Blaine whispered, leaning up to kiss Kurt's temple from where his head was resting in between Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Kurt smiled, feeling sleep overtake him as he tried not to think about the hardships to come. Blaine fell asleep a bit later, watching over Kurt for a few moments to make sure no one came into the room, he sighed, the rhythm of Kurt's gentle heartbeat lulling Blaine into a comfortable sleep with his boy in his arms.

...

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

Blaine was definitely in heaven. As he floated on a cloud like substance, his mind was filled with the melodious voice of an angel. Except Blaine knew that slight emotion behind the words. The emphasis the singer was putting in each word.

_All your life, y__ou were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, t__ake these sunken eyes and learn to see_

As Blaine listened closely, the voice getting louder and softer as Blaine drifted, he realized suddenly that the magnificent voice was his boyfriend. Kurt had made it to Heaven as well, turning on his cloud, Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt to him as he kissed under his jaw.

_All your life, y__ou were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, i__nto the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night_

Kurt rolled them over, climbing on top of them as he continued serenading Blaine. Holding on to Kurt's waist for his dear life, Blaine felt the cloud evaporate. He instinctively pulled Kurt to him, trying to protect Kurt from the impending crash.

As he startled awake, pulling Kurt's pillow to his chest, he realized where he was. This was Kurt's room, the sun shining through the window gave Blaine the indication that it was around eight or nine o'clock.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, t__ake these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, y__ou were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine gasped, checking to see if anyone was in the room. But as the voice came again, Blaine realized it was coming from the bathroom, where Kurt was taking a bath. Blaine smiled, Kurt's voice had entered his dreams, quite literally.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt was startled when he heard clapping from the other side of the door. He hadn't known he was that loud. All the memories of his mother had brought back the song. He remembered her writing the beautiful piece one night, when they had been out on the beach.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Blaine asked, fiddling nervously, with the bottom of his tank top.

"Of course," Kurt said. Blaine walked into the bathroom, mouth going dry as he saw one of Kurt's smooth thin legs sitting on top of the bubbles in the bathtub. "I guess I should've told you I was kind of naked." Kurt teased, not understanding why Blaine was being so quiet. "Oh gosh, you're probably freaking out right now-"

"N-no! No, please. By all means...continue...with w-what your doing." Blaine finished awkwardly, not quite able to take his eyes off the way Kurt's neck stretched, displaying the hickeys Blaine had left on the night before.

Blaine started towards the faucet, deciding now would be a good time as any to shave off the scruff growing on his face. He shuddered as he looked in the mirror, his hair had gone wild, falling into it's usual mop. He looked like some kind of deranged caveman, not the son of a Fire Lord, and more importantly, the boyfriend of certain highly attractive boy.

After he finished shaving away the last strand of hair on his jaw, he washed his face, gaining the normal shine his face usually acquired after a bit of scrubbing.

Blaine shuddered again as he checked his breath, poor Kurt. How had he put up with all of Blaine's kisses yesterday? Quickly brushing his teeth with the spare one Kurt had left on 'his' side. (Labeled in red flashy stickers, to Blaine's amusement).

When he turned around, Kurt was getting out of the tub, bringing a bit of the foamy liquid up with him to camouflage his private areas, obviously not ready for Blaine to see him that unclothed. But Blaine was okay with that, he would wait for when the time was right for such a joyous moment in their relationship.

Turning back to the mirror, Blaine pulled his hair back with a bit of water, trying to pat it down to it's normal concrete style. "I can help with that." Kurt said, a towel hanging low around his hips. Blaine nodded, not able to make words as Kurt came over to him and sat him down on the chair near Kurt's skin care area. What Kurt did next made Blaine barely contain his whimper.

Kurt sat in Blaine's lap, holding onto Blaine with one hand while he used the other to summon various gel products from his cabinet. Kurt made sure all of his products contained at least a little bit of water, so he could bend the products into his own hair.

After finishing putting Blaine's hair into its normal contained style, Kurt got out of Blaine's lap. Blaine whimpering at the full hard-on he realized he was sporting.

Kurt moved out of the bathroom to change, leaving Blaine to comprehend the sexiness of his boyfriend. _How had no one snatched up this boy before I came along?_ Blaine wondered. Thankful that no one had taken the boy before him.

Outside, Kurt was breathing at an entirely too quick pace. _Oh gosh, what if Blaine thinks I'm weird, _Kurt thought. The intention had been to lure Blaine into the tub to show how thankful he had been for his help last night. But once Blaine had walked in, all innocent and curious, Kurt couldn't bring himself to request Blaine to join him. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine was always so hands-on with Kurt.

Whenever they had done anything yesterday, Blaine always made sure to give Kurt's the briefest hand-squeeze, shoulder tap, kiss, hug, peck, anything. And Kurt felt like he wasn't equally providing affection. So he wanted to be a bit out of character and give Blaine the same pleasure.

But what Kurt didn't expect to happen was realize that _he _wasn't ready for such things.

Blaine would never pressure Kurt into anything, Kurt knew that for a fact. But when the time came, they would have to move on to further physical things.

And Kurt wanted to be prepared. So pulling on his most provocative water bending gown, his thighs and and lower stomach showing, Kurt returned into the bathroom.

Blaine had just gotten up, fighting off the boner when Kurt reappeared in the door. _This boy will be the death of me, _Blaine thought, as his eyes hungrily took in Kurt's body. The gown fitting perfectly around Kurt's thin form.

Kurt took three shaky strides towards Blaine, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Blaine gasped at the tongue entering his mouth, immediately giving Kurt entrance as he tried to stand up right. Pulling Kurt up by the back of his knees, Blaine pressed him against the wall, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he tried not to bite Blaine accidentally. As Blaine broke the kiss, choosing to paint Kurt's neck with more hickeys, he felt Kurt tug on his hair.

Looking up, Blaine noticed Kurt's nervous yet determined expression. "Put me down." Kurt stated softly. Blaine immediately obliged, about to apologize when Kurt put a peck to his lips, silencing him. "Don't be sorry. I'm not upset," Kurt said, hands trailing down Blaine's clothed yet muscled abdomen. "I want to make you feel good." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes widened as he noticed what Kurt said. "U-unless, you don't wanna..."

"No-no-please, oh fuck, god, yes please. I want, I want." Blaine said eagerly like an eager puppy. Kurt smiled shyly, pecking Blaine once more as he tried to fight his nerves. "I just...I've never done this before." Blaine muttered, shuffling uncomfortably. Kurt's own eyes widened, as he realized Blaine had just about as much experience as himself.

"Is it bad that I'm relieved to hear that?" Kurt teased, Blaine smiling as he pulled his boyfriend in for a hug.

"Not at all. Wait," Blaine pulled Kurt back a little, looking at him carefully. "You were going to...pleasure...me because you thought I had more experience? How is that fair?" Blaine asked.

"How is it unfair? You would get to...you know..."

"Kurt, if you can't say cum then you're obviously not ready for sex." Blaine stated.

"Then why even bother!" Kurt snapped, turning around to leave the bathroom when he felt Blaine tug on his wrist.

"Don't give me that, honey. We need to talk about this." Blaine said, reluctantly letting go of Kurt.

"Talk about what?" Kurt asked, slightly surprised by the pitch of his voice, he sounded very upset. But then again, he was.

"The fact that you think you need to please me because I may or may not be more experienced than you. Kurt, when you're comfortable, I'll be comfortable. You don't need to make me feel good because you think I'll..."

"Get bored? Move on to someone else? Break up with me? Well guess what, Blaine, those are possibilities that I'm just not willing to take." Kurt said, tearing up.

Blaine immediately softened, realizing Kurt's sultriness had rooted from his insecurities. "Kurt, I'm not going anywhere." Blaine promised, taking hold of one Kurt's hands. Kissing each fingertip, Blaine chuckled at Kurt's blush. "You're stuck with me, Hummel." Blaine teased.

"And I couldn't be happier about that, Anderson." Kurt teased, though his voice softened around the end. He looked into Blaine's eyes for a while, just reveling in the pure beauty of his boyfriend. "You know for a couple of two days, we sure argue a lot." Kurt noted.

Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt to him as leaned back against the wall. "We're basically an old married couple." Blaine teased.

"A fabulous one at that." Kurt added, blushing at the sloppy kiss he got to his cheek.

Blaine kissed him again, much lighter, on the lips. Making a little hum in the back of his throat as he claimed Kurt's soft lips.

That was enough for both of them, right then. Just being there at that moment, was better than not being together at all.

...

"Your highness, all I'm saying is that it would be in your best interest to inform Mr. Hummel and the prince about this beforehand." Carole reasoned, pacing Giovanni's chambers, decorated in traditional red for his arrival.

"Nonsense, Carole! It is tradition for arranged marriages to be a surprise for the wedded couple." Giovanni stated boldly.

"How can you be so sure it will work out for them?" Carole asked, remembering the night before, when Kurt had been practically attacking Blaine as the distressed fire bender tried to get the boy to calm down after the awful truth had been revealed.

"How can you not?" Giovanni questioned, pointing out the window, to the palace's indoor gardens where Kurt and Blaine were lying on the snow, making snow angels, deciding to spend their afternoon curled up in the cold, just for the excuse to be close to one another. "If that's not true love, I don't know what is."

...

**Ok done. Phew. How was it?**

**A marriage, maybe? Who knows ;)**

**SURPRISE! KURT'S SECRET IS REVEALED...BUT THIS AINT THE END OF THE DRAMA. *cue evil laugh***

**Review. Please. I worked so hard on these chapters :/**

**Thank you! Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Klaine fluff. I just vomited a lot of it. I feel like a unicorn. But then I added a mix of angst towards the end. And some new characters. *not from Glee, completely OC, so go me***

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to leave the comfortable slumber that he had been getting the past few days. Blaine and his father had been staying here for almost a week now. Kurt didn't know what the older Anderson was planning, but it was quite obvious the man couldn't keep anything secret for long.

He snuggled further into Blaine's arms, blushing when Blaine kissed his bare shoulder in his sleep. It was almost instinctual, the way Blaine held Kurt tight against his chest, as if to show he'd never let Kurt go. He sighed, he was probably just being his hopeless-romantic self.

Before he had found Blaine, Kurt had always been alone.

So when the nightmares or disastrous summer monsoon storms kept him awake, he would toss and turn, waiting for himself to fall back into a fitful and lonely slumber. The nightmares about his father were always the worst. It would always be the same. Kurt would sit there, watching his father be the caring, gentle, and loving parent he was when Kurt was a little child. Then over time, the man would reveal his monstrosity to Kurt.

Kurt remembered when he used to wake up and lock his door in the middle of the night, to make sure his father didn't come in his drunken state and try to harm him. The dreams of the abuse were the worst. Kurt would sit there, feeling the pain intensify tenfold because of the ferocity his father used when hitting him in his dreams. But then he would wake up, feeling even worse as the emotional trauma hit him. No one else had to worry about their father attempting to kill them.

But then Blaine came into his life.

Every night, Blaine and him would talk about their lives, trying to know as much about the other as possible. Kurt tried to tell himself it was because Blaine was genuinely interested him, but he couldn't stop the little doubt in his mind that Blaine only showing interest just because they were expected to be married in a few months. And, of course, a lot of their 'talking' time was taken up by sex. Kurt blushed just thinking about. Though they hadn't gone all the way, and didn't plan to until Kurt was ready, he could tell Blaine had a much faster sex drive than he did. But much to his relief, Blaine had told him once after one of their make out sessions that he was a virgin as well.

Though Kurt did tell Blaine about all his hobbies, basically everything fashion and music, he left out the parts about the abuse. He didn't like it when Blaine got mad. His eyes would turn a red hue that scared Kurt. He knew Blaine would never hurt him, but it scared him to see Blaine hurting _himself. _Whenever he got that angry, like when Burt accidentally called Kurt a faggot once when he thought they were the only ones in the kitchen, his whole body would heat up until the point that he was burning himself.

Along with that slight problem, Kurt hadn't told Blaine about the suicide attempt. Blaine would most probably go find the scumbag who sent him that package and burn the man into a pile of ashes. So whenever Carole or Rachel asked him how he was doing, he would make sure Blaine wasn't in the room.

The most troubling thing to Kurt was that every time Blaine and him would just sit or be in one another's presence, gazing at each other deeply, Blaine would always look away or clear his throat awkwardly. But then Kurt would blush, realizing he was probably being creepy, the way he was gazing deeply into Blaine's eyes. Kurt didn't know how to place the look in Blaine's hazel eyes as he would look over at Kurt when he thought the pale boy wasn't looking.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan. Kurt smiled shyly, feeling Blaine's scruff rub along his neck as the boy began to wake up.

As Blaine's eyes fully opened, he smiled at Kurt, kissing the skin behind Kurt's ear. "Good morning, gorgeous." Blaine cooed, tightening his arms around Kurt.

Kurt blushed, but kept an indifferent expression, knowing Blaine could see right through it. "That it is, Anderson." Kurt agreed seductively.

He turned Blaine, so that he was straddling the boy's lap, a knee on each side of the muscular boy's abdomen. Kurt thanked the Avatars that Blaine slept with no shirt on because hot damn, was that boy sexy. "Like what you see, Hummel?" Blaine asked lustfully, his own eyes roving Kurt's creamy, thin upper body.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he trailed his sharp nails down Blaine's chest, stopping at his nipples to give each one the time to harden under his soft yet teasingly intimate touch. Blaine gasped, his breath coming out in little whimpers as Kurt continued his exploration of Blaine's beautiful body.

Kurt blushed a deep pink as he felt Blaine's long cock rub against the crack of his clothed entrance. "Someone's excited." Kurt teased, his own hard-on lying on Blaine's lower abdomen, clothed in the thin silk pajama bottoms.

"Well who wouldn't be if they had a sex god worshipping them?" Blaine questioned breathlessly.

Kurt giggled, trying to fight off the permanent blush he had whenever Blaine and him did this. "Touché." Kurt whispered.

He slid down, wrapping his long legs around Blaine's. As their cocks lined up, Blaine let out a whimper, thrusting upwards.

Kurt gasped at the sensation, putting both hands in Blaine's hair as he kissed his lips hungrily. Blaine groaned into his mouth, putting one hand around Kurt's back as the other found Kurt's ass, squeezing down to make Kurt thrust against him.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, feeling Blaine's now full hard-on moving faster against his own. He moved his lips down as they both thrusted, biting teasingly on one of Blaine's soft earlobes, knowing how the action always drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine shuddered, moving much faster as Kurt felt Blaine's hands warm up, signaling he was close to his orgasm. "_Kurt..._oh baby, _Kurt!"_ Blaine growled.

The added heat just intensified Blaine's thrusts into Kurt's cock, making Kurt and Blaine both cum hard at the same time.

Kurt fell into Blaine's embrace, smiling at the kiss in his soft hair. "Best. Wakeup. Ever." Blaine declared happily, hugging Kurt close.

Kurt laughed. "Taking off our pajamas may have been a good idea, dear." He remarked, feeling the uncomfortable stickiness in his pajamas begin to harden.

"Well you're supposed to be the smart one. I'm the buff heroic one." Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled, though he knew they were both equally intelligent. Blaine had the book smarts while Kurt seemed to have the street smarts.

"Whatever you say, short-stack." Kurt teased. Blaine gasped, feigning a hurt look.

"I will let you know that I am a full 6 feet!" Blaine defended, knowing it was a lie as well as Kurt did.

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes as he rolled off of Blaine. "Maybe in dwarf feet..." Kurt muttered. He yelped when Blaine began tickling his ribs.

Begging for him to stop, Kurt couldn't control the numerous giggles that left his mouth. "Please! I give up!" Kurt breathed in between giggles.

"Say you're sorry, meanie." Blaine said like a five year old, pouting his bottom lip as he kept tickling Kurt's sides.

Kurt laughed even louder at the face. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Kurt said, putting his hands up in defeat.

Blaine smiled, stopping his hand movements. "Sorries are for starries." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine hummed, linking their fingers. "You're a five year old." Kurt said.

"Guilty as charged." Blaine remarked, placing a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"I hope you know 'starries' is not a word." Kurt said, trying to hold a straight face as Blaine tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Oops." Blaine said with a shrug. "Hey." Blaine said randomly. "I like your lips." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I was aware." Kurt said happily.

"So I'm going to kiss you forever!" Blaine shouted triumphantly, pumping his fist into the air in victory.

Kurt chuckled. He loved this side of his boyfriend. The side only he got to see.

Blaine was so rehearsed and put together around others, but Kurt saw straight right through his facade. He was just a boy with too much responsibility for his age.

"Weirdo." Kurt said, standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked with a pout, holding out his arms as if asking the air for a hug.

"The bath..." Kurt said.

"Meanie." Blaine said with another pout. "Leaving your stinky boyfriend behind."

Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine obviously did not get the message. "I expected round two in the bubble bath, but okay, if you'd rather stay out here-"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Blaine yelled excitedly, scrambling out of the sheets. Kurt smirked, swinging his hips as he led his boyfriend into their bathroom.

...

Rachel sighed, taking the vegetables Finn cut and putting them into the omelet mix. "I can't believe Giovanni decided not to tell Kurt." She said. "He's going to be so surprised! He should have the right to know that he will be-"

"Rach! Sh, Kurt could come down at any minute. Or even worse, Burt. Just don't worry about it." Finn comforted quietly, giving Rachel a quick kiss.

Rachel sighed, putting the omelet mix onto the pan. She just hoped Kurt would be willing to move into the Fire Nation sooner than he probably thought.

...

"Is that the last of their stuff?" Giovanni asked strictly to the two workers. The two silently nodded, intimidated by their nation's lord. "Good. You are free to roam the area before departure in the afternoon." He instructed.

The two nodded, immediately fleeing his presence. Giovanni sighed, he really didn't like being mean to his workers. But it was habitual for Fire Lords to express their dominance over others. It was expected. Though the man knew his son would be different.

With Kurt by his side, Blaine would be an unstoppable leader.

So closing the back of the carriage which held all of his son and future son-in-law's possessions, Giovanni re-entered the ominous palace with his one of his sons.

"Papa?" The tiny curly haired boy asked, his light brown eyes similar to his mother's as he looked up. Everyone said Blaine and the small boy looked exactly the same. The only visible difference between the two was the boy's freckles. He had gotten that from his mother.

"Yes, piccolo?" Giovanni asked, picking up the toddler. Giovanni wanted his children to stay true to their origins. The fire nation had once been the subcontinent of Italia, explaining why the people usually had the same physical features and a latin based language. But nowadays with all of the revolution, the international language of all four nations had become english.

"Are we gonna get to see fratello? I miss him." The little boy said with a pout, all too like his older brother's. Giovanni chuckled, kissing his son's cheek.

"Of course, Benito. I'm sure Blaine misses you too." He said. Benny had insisted on coming, but when Cornelia said no, she meant it.

Benny had thrown a fit that night, screaming and crying until she finally caved in and allowed him to go with the moving workers the next morning, with his other brother, of course.

But Giovanni just wanted to make sure his children were safe here, Kurt included. The man who declared himself the world's mightiest chief was the biggest coward the Fire Lord had ever met. Giovanni would never harm a single hair on any of his sons' bodies. The putrid old man had all but killed Kurt at this point.

Trying to calm himself, he realized he was in for quite the brawling with Burt today.

...

As Kurt styled his hair in front of his mirror, he giggled as he saw Blaine's reflection in the bath. The boy was truly a child at heart. He was sitting in the large tub, pretending to waterbend. When he noticed Kurt was looking, he blushed, throwing the water into the air and burning it, creating steam.

"Come over here and kiss me so we can properly have a 'steamy' make out session!" Blaine shouted happily, clapping both hands and motioning for Kurt to return.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, you dork. We just bathed. I'm not going through the coiffing process yet again. And kiss me when you're dry." Kurt said.

Blaine pouted as Kurt began to walk away. But Kurt came back to lightly kiss his cheek, earning a fervent blush from Blaine as he tried not to grin. Too late.

Blaine got out of the water, allowing Kurt to dry him, though he could see Kurt struggling to not just let his eyes travel south.

Once he was properly dried, Kurt dropped the excess water in the bath, allowing the drain to take it away.

As Blaine finished getting ready for the day, he froze as he was brushing his teeth, hearing a shriek from Kurt outside the bathroom. Rushing out to make sure Kurt was okay, Blaine gasped as he saw why Kurt had panicked.

Everything was stripped from the room. All of Kurt's furniture, sheets, curtains, drawers, and dressers. All gone.

All that was left was Kurt's bed, now stripped of all its color, pushed into the corner.

"Ah, boys! I see you have finished your...bath." Giovanni said awkwardly from the door. Staring at the empty room proudly.

"Father," Blaine gritted through his teeth, trying to stay calm for Kurt's sake, "what have you done to Kurt's bedroom?"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, never hearing his son sound so upset. "I merely made the simple task of moving his possessions to our home that much more simple." Giovanni explained carefully, noticing Kurt's forlorn expression. "And then after the wedding, you can pick out your own furniture for your permanent stay in the Anderson household."

"W-what?" Kurt asked, stepping away from both Andersons.

"Kurt, baby, I had no idea about this." Blaine pleaded, staring daggers at his father.

"Both of you, calm down. You know it would happen eventually-"

"Father! You had no right to not tell us about our own goddamn _marriage!" _Blaine yelled angrily. "You think we want to move this fast? You think we're ready to spend the rest of our lives together, 'in love'? You guessed wrong. We're not in love. You can't force marriage onto us, onto _me."_ Blaine hissed angrily.

Giovanni eyes widened at his son's tone, though he was more devastated about Kurt's heartbroken expression. Blaine turned to Kurt for his support, heart aching as he saw tears sliding down his boy's face. Before he could react, Kurt rushed out of the room.

"Kurt! N-no! Wait, baby! I didn't mean it like-"

Giovanni put a hand on Blaine's shoulder roughly before he could run after Kurt. Blaine struggled against him, his own eyes blurred with tears. "Let me _go!_ You did this!" Blaine said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He hissed, the tear beginning to scar against his hot flesh. "You did this..." Blaine repeated, falling into father's embrace as he cried onto the fabric.

Blaine didn't know why he had even said that. He had been so ready for this marriage from the day his father had announced it to his family at dinner one night. But the reality of the situation had matured Blaine. He didn't want Kurt to feel as if he was making a mistake. Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy.

He hadn't known Kurt was more ready than him. _Why would Kurt want to stay in this hell he had been living?,_ Blaine thought, as a fresh round of tears blurred his vision.

Giovanni sighed, tucking the engagement ring Blaine had picked out into Blaine's pocket, this was not the way he planned his son's first day engaged to go.

...

Kurt continued crying as rushed down the stairs, not expecting to run into a thin figure a little shorter than him as he reached the bottom.

He looked up to see confused chocolate brown eyes. "You okay?" The slightly shy boy asked.

"Perfect." Kurt bit back sassily, feeling even worse when the boy dropped his head in embarrassment. "W-wait, n-no, I'm sorry." Kurt said.

The boy, nodded, silently taking his hand and leading him towards the kitchen. Kurt studied his stature, noticing the stranger was even smaller than Blaine. He had a slightly feminine structure, like himself. His neatly tucked dark brown hair contrasted nicely with his tan skin.

As they entered the kitchen, Rachel and Finn looked up, noticing Kurt's state immediately. Rachel gave Finn a pointed look. The large klutz rushed out of the kitchen.

Rachel rose, pulling Kurt into an embrace while the other boy stayed behind Kurt, peeking over Kurt's shoulder at Rachel.

"Honey, what happened?" Rachel asked softly, wiping away Kurt's tears with her thumb.

Kurt sniffed, the small boy handing him a handkerchief. He mumbled a 'thanks', blowing his nose not so gracefully. "I-it's B-blaine. I-I think he doesn't w-want to be together, anymore..."

"Are you sure about that?" The boy asked quietly. Kurt and Rachel both turned around, looking at the stranger. "H-he wouldn't stop talking about you back home..." The boy said shyly, noticing how awkward that must have sounded.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Rachel asked curiously. The boy nervously put his hands together, his lightly freckled cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how r-rude of me. I'm Nico. I'm Blaine's younger brother." He explained. Kurt gasped, Blaine had never said anything about siblings. He then noticed Nico's eyes. They were the same exact shade of hazel as Blaine's though Blaine's had specks of brown in his iris. Nico on the other hand had pure hazel eyes, with little specks of green on the sides.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt said politely, blushing when he realized this may be his future brother-in-law. "Sorry about the odd circumstances...Blaine-"

"Can be an idiot. I know. Firsthand experience." Nico finished snarkily, lips quirking up at the end. Kurt let out a choked laugh.

Rachel moved around the kitchen, making tea for Kurt while Nico got cups. As they all sat down, Kurt noticed something tapping on his thigh. He looked down to see an even smaller boy looking up at him wide-eyed.

"You're pretty." The boy said matter-of-factly. Kurt gasped, _does Blaine have children I don't know about? _he thought. Because this boy was an exact copy of Blaine. Same nose, same hair, same skin. Though Kurt did see the difference in their eyes. He also had the same freckle pattern as Nico. Definitely Blaine's brother.

"Benny!" Nico hissed. "You don't say that to other boys!" Nico scolded. Benny stuck his tongue out, then shrugged.

Kurt smiled down at the boy, pulling him up into his lap. "And I'm guessing you're one of Blaine's brothers too?" Kurt asked, pinching his cheek.

Benny scrunched his nose, swatting away Kurt's hand. He blushed at the little kiss Kurt put in his hair. "Yep." He said abashedly, cuddling into Kurt's chest. Nico rolled his eyes at the cuddle whore.

Rachel cooed, snatching the boy out of Kurt's hands. "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Rachel cooed annoyingly.

Kurt and Nico exchanged a disgusted glance, both laughing at their similar reactions to Rachel's oddness. Meanwhile Benny was very uncomfortable.

"So I'm guessing you're younger than Blaine." Kurt said to Nico.

Nico nodded, moving his flowy dark hair back to the side. "Yeah, Blaine turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago. I'll be fifteen soon, though." He said.

Kurt smiled, he remembered when he had turned fifteen. Every year he would make himself a cake, just a little special treat that he would take up to his room for privacy. He would blow out the candles with the picture of his mother on his bedside table. Of course then he would give the remainder of the sweet delicacy to the maids, because Kurt would only hold so many carbs.

Shaking his head from the kind of depressing topic, he looked back to Benny, seeing that he had found quite the amusement in pulling Rachel's hair.

"How old is the little guy?" Kurt asked.

"He'll be four in March." Nico said, rolling his eyes. "But whenever anyone asks how old he is he always says-"

"Am not!" Benny yelled, throwing himself out of Rachel's lap, earning a yelp from the former. "I am three and a half, for your inforcation!" He said, sticking his tongue out.

Kurt laughed at the sassy toddler. "I think you mean information, sweetie." He corrected lightly.

"Pretty and smart. I like you. But I'm hungry. I want food. Food's good." Benny said, nodding his head to his own statements.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Benny, we just ate on the ship here."

"That was a whole hour ago! Nico, an hour! Maybe you would grow some more if you-"

"Don't even try to finish that sentence, Benito Anderson." Nico said warningly.

Benny's mouth into an 'o' shape, he then closed it and walked over to Kurt. "You'll give me food, right?" Benny asked with puppy eyes Blaine would be proud of.

Kurt smiled, feeling much better as he picked up his new friend. "Of course. Nico, you sure you don't want anything?" He asked.

Nico shook his head, listening to Rachel chatter on about her life story of her future as a star.

As Kurt finally placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Benny, he laughed as Benny quite literally face planted into the soup, earning him another complaint from Nico. But the toddler didn't care, running his small tongue all over the bowl until Kurt got him a spoon.

Chuckling and turning back around to put away the dishes, Kurt sighed. Maybe he had been a bit overdramatic with Blaine.

Blaine did have a point. They were moving much faster than the average couple. But it still hurt to know that Blaine wasn't as invested into the relationship as Kurt was. Kurt needed to protect his heart, not give it away.

So when an apologetic Blaine walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, everyone fell silent as Kurt looked away, trying to sober his expression. "Look, Kurt, I just wanted to say-"

"Blainey!" Benny yelled, running out of his chair to a stunned looking Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, smiling as he picked up his little brother and spun him around once, earning an elated giggle from the little child.

"I missed you!" Benny said happily, hugging his oldest brother's neck.

Nico smirked. "I was forced to come." He said.

"Shut up, dwarf." Blaine teased back, walking over and rustling Nico's well kept hair. Nico scowled, swatting his older brother's hand away. Benny stood there mouth agape. Blaine wasn't supposed to use the 's' word.

Kurt smiled, so there was more to Blaine than he thought. Blaine turned back to him, sighing and holding out a hand for Kurt. "Can we discuss this outside?" Blaine asked nervously, hand shaking.

Kurt shrugged, walking past a dejected looking Blaine. Putting on his shoes and coat, Kurt stepped out into the cool morning air.

Blaine followed suit, awkwardly shifting on the snow, thinking of a way to word what he was about to say.

"Kurt, I hope you know that I had no intentions to hurt you. I was just scared that-"

"I was getting too attached? I know Blaine, and I'm sorry but I can't-"

"No, I was afraid that _I _was getting too attached too quickly." Kurt turned to Blaine to see that he was being completely honest, his hazel eyes boring into Kurt. "So I lied. I didn't want you to have to marry me if you didn't want to. But Kurt...these past few days have been the best of my life. You make me _feel _these things that I've never felt for another man, another _person _before."

Kurt gasped as Blaine kneeled down onto one knee. "I know this isn't the ideal situation, but you move me, Kurt. I just...I want to experience everything with you and make you know how much I care about you. I've been so scared of how attached I've gotten because I d-don't want to lose you. We can wait as long as you'd like for a wedding, if you wish. I know you'd love to plan it to the last rose petal." Blaine teased fondly, earning a choked giggle from Kurt. "You complete me, Kurt. If we had the time, I would wait until you were sure you were ready for marriage. But right now it's all or nothing and I can't lose you now." Blaine declared, eyes brimming with tears.

Kurt smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. Blaine pulled out a small black box, taking out the ring with pure diamonds surrounding the silvery blue band. Kurt sighed, he had to be dreaming.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine announced, gripping the ring between his thumb and pointer finger, noticing the group forming at the front door, "will you marry me?"

Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to reply. Even a 'no' was better than what happened next.

Kurt fell to the ground, unconscious with a long black dart in his neck as Burt walked away from the door, smiling wickedly.

...

**Phew. That was intense. Did you like it? :l**

** But I didn't like what I was doing to Klaine in this story, so I had to sauce it up a little to return to my original vision.**

**Don't worry! This story shall continue. Expect some drama and unexpected things. How did you like the siblings? :)**

**I always pictured Blaine as the 'older' brother. **

**Please review! (even if you don't have an account, its fine!) Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this may be the longest chapter yet. New characters, new kingdoms, new adventures. Excuse any grammatical mistakes, I wrote this in two hours. Happy reading!**

As Blaine stood in the sterile white waiting room of the Southern Water Tribe's healing center, he thought back to the day's events.

_"Let me go!" Blaine said through his tears._

_"Son! What the hell were you saying? Do you even know what that poor boy has been through? How dare you talk with such insensitivity." Giovanni yelled. Blaine froze, never having heard his father be so compassionate._

_"Father! What was I s-supposed to say? 'I've loved and stalked you for the past three years'?" Blaine asked, tears streaming down his face._

_Giovanni sighed. "I know I didn't understand your obsession with the boy at first...but I see why you admired him. He is one of the most selfless people I've ever met. The Southern Water Tribe was lucky to have him as a temporary leader. But this is not where he belongs...with all these conservative blokes. He belongs with _you, _Blaine. You deserve him. Stop undermining your confidence. I know you don't want him to know you love him, but you can't break his heart either. Now I want you to go down there and apologize like a real man." __Blaine nodded, wiping away the tears. "Also...if you're in a last resort, checking your pocket never hurts." Giovanni hinted, walking out of the room and to Carole's chambers to prepare their departure._

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, checking his pocket to find a small box. Blaine gasped, this was the ring he had bought as a joke, though it had been real diamonds, he had only married the _idea _of Kurt. _

Blaine sighed, putting his head in his hands. When Blaine had heard about a miraculous teen taking over a whole tribe for his father's people in the paper, Blaine had been immediately been intrigued. He had been disgusted by some of the reviews people had written about the boy. Saying he was a 'princess' by some standards. The conservatives never did understand true compassion.

He had researched into the boy, learning he was indeed only a few months older than Kurt. Ever since then, Blaine had made sure to get all news regarding the beautiful boy. You could've called Blaine a 'fanboy' by some standards. He had pictures of the young teen in his room as a teenager, looking up to Kurt as a symbol of self expression and a true leader.

So when his father had announced he arranged their marriage, Blaine had felt like he was on cloud nine.

The days he had spent with the angel felt like moments of heaven for Blaine. The only struggle was not telling Kurt how deeply in love Blaine was with him. Blaine had thought it was fate that they had somehow ended on the verge of marriage so soon. But when the time had come for Blaine to be honest, he had been a coward, too afraid of hearing Kurt reject him.

_And now Kurt may never wake up,_ Blaine thought, tears dropping onto his royal-red robes.

"Blaine Anderson?" A healer called from outside Kurt's room.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Blaine asked politely, standing up.

She smiled sadly at the boy, recognizing him immediately but knowing she had to stay professional for his psychological sake. "Kurt is still unconscious, but we have diagnosed the symptoms he will be acquiring when he awakes." She explained, leading him into the dark lit room.

Kurt was in a hospital bed, half tucked in with a small smile on his face. Blaine teared up as he saw how pale Kurt was getting. It was unhealthy paste color. Unlike his usual creamy skin. There was a difference. Blaine loved Kurt's skin.

Walking slowly up to Kurt's still form, Blaine leaned down pushing Kurt's hair off his forehead, knowing how much it upset his boyfriend. Blaine kissed his forehead lightly as he let a tear fall. Standing back up, he tucked the blanket securely over Kurt's shoulders, not wanting his boyfriend to get cold.

"S-so what will happen when he awakes?" Blaine asked, just hoping the angelic boy would wake up.

The healer took a deep breath, motioning for Blaine to sit. After doing so, she took another shaky breath. "It appears whatever his father used on him took away his...bending abilities. We're not sure how long, but they are gone for now." She began shakily. Blaine gasped, thinking how devastated Kurt would be. She walked across the room, taking out a folder.

"Since he will be moving to your home after awaking, these are his medical records." She explained carefully. Blaine nodded, taking the large looking portfolio shakily. "I-I don't know how much he has told you but...he's been here several times." She explained in a hurry. "It's nice that someone finally cares for him."

Blaine clenched his fists, trying to calm down at the sad reality of Kurt's life. It just made him ache inside for the boy. Burt had been put under house arrest for the time being. His trial would be later on, where Blaine could fully punish him for his crimes and violations against Kurt.

"Thank you...um-"

"Tina." The healer supplied, patting his shoulder once awkwardly before walking out of the room. Blaine sighed, placing the portfolio in his lap.

Blaine looked down at the portfolio. It would be selfish to open it without Kurt's consent.

But maybe Kurt would never allow him to when he woke up.

Blaine sighed in frustration, looking over at Kurt's still form on the bed.

Taking a shaky breath, Blaine opened the portfolio.

_Patient: Kurt Hummel (M)_

_DOB: January 22, 1457_

_Blood Type: O Negative_

_Bending Elements: Water, Healing, Blood (unsure as of 9/18/74)_

_Diseases: None_

_Past Injuries/Important Healing Visits: _

_1/22/57: Birth_

_2/1/57: Discharged to Home (after birth)_

_5/7/59: Pneumonia, Cold Sicknesses (environmental issue)_

_8/22/63: Broken Wrist (accidental, no abuse recorded)_

_11/17/71: Breathing Trouble, Bruised Ribs (reason unknown)_

_3/16/72: Dislocated Shoulder, Shattered Knee Plates (reason unknown)_

_8/17/72: Broken Ribs, Dislocated Hip (fingerprints, lightly faded)_

_12/25/73: Broken Jaw, Bruised Temples (definite grip marks on face)_

_6/27/74: Bruised Spine, Dislocated Ankle, Minor Brain Damage, Internal Bleeding (direct signs of physical abuse all over body, patient requested silence on issue)_

Blaine shook with raw rage, placing the half-read _first _sheet of paper back into the portfolio before he burnt the goddamn thing to ashes.

Feeling his skin heat up, Blaine took one final look at Kurt's limp form, before rushing out of the hospital room.

...

Once he had walked far enough from the healing center in the middle of nowhere, just miles of snow going on for miles ahead of him, Blaine fell to the ground, feeling the snow melt under his hands. He needed the release his body had been itching for.

He growled in frustration, trying to think of Kurt's calming blue eyes, but all he saw was pain and anguish laced into the serene azure shades, fueling his dangerous anger. Blaine felt the familiar rush in his veins as his vision turned pure red. Impulse fire bending ran in his family, he couldn't control it.

Blaine lost it. In all directions, he let the flames channel out of his hands, trying to get the evil spark out of his body. He had to be here for Kurt.

Once he was all burnt out, feeling slightly better, Blaine heard the start of a rain storm. Lightning crackled over head, rain dripping soothingly on his boiling skin.

...

Blaine froze when he was about at Kurt's door. The boy was awake, knees to his chest, as he sobbed softly to himself.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt turned to him, looking heartbroken. "B-Blaine." He said, brokenly between hiccups. "I-I thought you left me," Kurt explained between sniffs, opening his arms for Blaine helplessly.

Blaine felt a new wave of tears settle over his hazel eyes as he rushed over to Kurt's side as he gathered the boy in his arms. Once he felt Kurt rest his head on his chest, Blaine pulled back gently wiping away Kurt's tears. "I could never leave you, beautiful." _I love you._

Kurt sniffed, looking down at his hands. "I feel d-different." Kurt said a few moments later. "My fingers sting a little..."

Blaine tensed, knowing this would be hard on Kurt. "Baby," Blaine said, sitting on the edge of the bed while Kurt held his hand tightly, "y-your bending powers may be gone for a little bit.." _Or forever._

"What?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand away instantly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. If I had seen Burt before it had happened I swear I would have-"

"Blaine, no, don't do that. You couldn't have s-stopped this..." Kurt said, placing an arm around Blaine as he rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine nodded, turning so he could properly embrace his boyfriend. "No one is ever hurting you again. Ever." Blaine promised, a tear falling.

Kurt sighed, nodding against his shoulder. "That would be nice." Kurt teased, though it didn't get a laugh out of Blaine.

After a few moments of just holding each other, someone cleared their throat at the door.

Kurt and Blaine looked up to see Nico standing there, awkwardly shuffling at the door. "W-we were just wondering how you were doing." Nico said.

Benny peeked from behind his legs, tear stains on his face. Benny then rushed to Kurt, hugging him tightly as Kurt picked him up and placed him in his lap. "I-I was s-so a-afraid. I d-didnt w-wanna c-cry because m-mommy said big boys don't cry b-but y-your d-daddy was b-being a m-meanie."

"Sh, honey, its okay." Kurt said, holding the small curly haired child in his arms securely. "I'm okay now, sweetie." He comforted quietly, kissing his frazzled hair.

Blaine smiled, hugging Nico as the boy walked up to them. "Why are you guys still here? Dad's ship left like an hour ago." Blaine said.

Nico shrugged, sitting on the opposite side of Kurt. "Dad said to wait for you guys." Nico said.

Benny jumped out of Kurt's arms suddenly. "Y-yeah! I'm going to guard you now, K-Kurt. B-bad meanies will never hurt you ever ever again. Even if I c-cant bend yet, Blainey can protect you n-now. Because B-Blainey's real strong. R-right?" Benny asked, shifting in Kurt's lap to look up at his older brother.

"You bet, short stuff." Blaine said, ruffling the boy's hair, though he did place a protective arm around Kurt's waist as he kissed Benny's forehead.

"Just so you guys know, the next ship leaves in an hour." Nico supplied.

Blaine nodded, pulling some curly hair off his forehead. "Alright, just give us a few minutes to check out and we can leave soon for the port." He instructed.

Nico nodded, getting up. He briefly hugged Kurt, comfortingly whispering, "Don't worry, bending's not all that great. I can't bend either and I've been fine."

Benny, on the other hand, made a fuss that he couldn't leave Kurt's side 'ever ever again' but eventually Kurt persuaded him with the promise of food. The little boy quickly agreed, running out of the room as fast his little legs carried him while Nico rolled his eyes at the duo on the bed, sending them a glare clearly saying 'look at what you are leaving me with'. Kurt chuckled, leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

"You ready to see my home?" Blaine asked softly.

"Our home." Kurt corrected, a small blush on his cheek as he looked into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine hummed his agreement, going in for a chaste kiss.

* * *

Kurt officially loved sea travel.

The wind flowing through his hair, the constant motion of the boat, the rustic smell in the air; it was all so foreign.

Smiling as he shifted a peaceful sleeping Benny in his arms, he walked towards the inner chamber at the center of the long boat.

Nico was playing chess with Blaine, though it was clear the younger boy was clearly winning by the frustrated look on Blaine's face.

Setting Benny down on his cot in the corner of the room, Kurt smiled as he heard the two brothers quarreling.

"That's not fair! You can't just keep winning!" Blaine declared.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I win because I actually think before I make a move. It's called a brain, Blaine. Maybe you should get one sometime."

Blaine smirked devilishly as he formulated a plan in his head. Oh gosh, Kurt knew that look. Before he could shout a warning to Nico, Blaine pounced on the younger Anderson, dropping the chess board and the pieces to the floor.

The poor boy. Blaine was at least a hundred pounds heavier than the small teen.

"Get off me, you fatass!" Nico yelled, trying to throw the older Anderson off him. Kurt was surprised Nico hadn't broken a bone yet.

"Not until you say I won, bony-ass!" Blaine yelled.

After seeing the two roll across the floor repeatedly, slapping, punching, and cursing, Kurt decided enough was enough.

"Boys!" He yelled. Both froze. Blaine knew that voice. That was the full fledged bitchy Kurt tone. Oh fuck. "I am trying to keep this child asleep for more than two minutes. Benny has slept maybe an hour this whole day. Now will you both do me and your brothera favor and _shut the fuck up_!" Kurt yelled.

Both immediately got up, apologizing and awkwardly leaving the room. Blaine with a quick desperate kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. " Sorry, baby. I could watch over him. He is _my_ brother, you know..." Blaine said. Though he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Benny's crying and whining at the moment.

Kurt smiled. "No, you go along. Make sure Nico eats. I haven't seen the boy pick up a single plate since he got to my house yesterday." Kurt instructed.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mother." _He teased.

Kurt stuck his tongue out, shooing him out of the room.

He sat on the edge of Benny's cot, watching the boy sleep peacefully.

He walked towards the center of the room, looking at the map of their location.

They had been on the boat for three hours now. Blaine said it would take about four more to get back to the Fire Nation, at the high speed they were going.

He turned around as he heard Benny begin to mutter in his sleep.

As he walked closer, he noticed the little boy had begun thrashing around the bed in his sleep.

Kurt sighed, running his fingers through the little boy's curls, he was obviously having a nightmare.

As the boy woke up instantly at the touch, he immediately began crying. Kurt picked him up gently, cradling him in his arms.

"Sh, it was only a dream, honey." Kurt soothed quietly, kissing the boy's hair.

Benny nodded, rubbing his wet face with his small hands. "I had a b-bad dream," Benny said.

He nodded. "I figured that was it." Kurt said. "Do you want to talk about it? That always helped me as a kid-"

"M'not a kid." Benny said resolutely into Kurt's chest. Kurt giggled, this little boy was as stubborn as Blaine.

"So you don't wanna talk about it?" Kurt asked. "Well that's okay, just try to get some sleep-"

"My daddy died in my dream, Kurt." Benny whispered. Kurt gasped. That must not have been a good dream. "I-It always starts the same. M' daddy leaves to fight away the bad guys, then h-he..." Benny began crying into Kurt's shirt again.

"Benny, honey, sh, it's okay. It was only a dream, honey. Your daddy's probably home by now. Safe and sound." Kurt promised.

The little boy looked up, placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Pinky promise?" He asked, tapping his small tan pinky lightly on Kurt's nose.

"Mhm." Kurt promised, linking their pinkies. The little boy smiled shyly.

"Can-can you sing to me?" Benny asked shyly.

Kurt laughed, "I'm not much of a singer." He said, though that was far from the truth. He loved to sing.

"Just a little?" Benny asked, pouting his bottom lip.

Kurt smiled, kissing his forehead. How could he deny that pout? "You and your brother will be the death of me..." He muttered. Clearing his throat, he began.

_You say I sound silly when I laugh real loud, Talk about my day and you tune me out  
You keep telling me lies to make things worse, But I don't hear you  
'Cause I'm listening to his words  
And he says I am beautiful  
And when I fall, It don't matter that I'm not perfect  
I am beautiful, I'm not alone  
And in his eyes I'm so worth it, I'm worth every tear  
And every scar, And even when you say I'm not  
He says I'm beautiful_

Kurt smiled as he saw, Benny's eyes begin to flutter close. He was obviously trying to fight the sleep.

_You say I'll never be good enough, Knock me down, Won't help me up  
And you always say the right thing to make me hurt  
But I don't hear you  
'Cause I'm listening to his words  
And he says I am beautiful  
And when I fall, It don't matter that I'm not perfect  
I am beautiful, I'm not alone  
And in his eyes I'm so worth it  
I'm worth every tear, And every scar  
And even when you say I'm not, He says I'm beautiful  
And I deserve better things, He says he understands  
I got to do whats right for me, _

Blaine stood at the door, frozen by Kurt's angelic voice. He was so deep in love it physically hurt.

_And he says I am beautiful, __And when I fall, __It don't matter that I'm not perfect_

Kurt smiled as he watched Benny slowly accept the exhaustion overcoming his body. He could only stay awake as long as he slept.

_I am beautiful  
I'm not alone  
And in his eyes I'm so worth it, I'm worth every tear  
And every scar, And even when you say I'm not  
He says I'm beautiful_

Tucking Benny back into the cot, Kurt kissed his hair softly before standing up.

He smiled as he felt a pair of familiar strong arms encircle his torso. "How do you do it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked. "Do what, my dear?" He asked suspiciously.

"Be so perfect?" Blaine asked quietly. Kissing Kurt's neck, he smiled against the creamy skin as he felt Kurt gasp. "And make these beautiful songs on the spot, too, of course."

"I-I'm not perfect." Kurt said, highly aware of the fact that Blaine's hands were traveling south in front of his younger brother. "And I didn't just make that up...I actually wrote that one a few nights ago." Kurt admitted, a blush creeping up his neck and face. No one knew about his songwriting before this.

Blaine hummed against him as he licked Kurt's soft earlobe. "You are perfect to me." Blaine whispered, biting the top of Kurt's ear once, causing a shiver to run down Kurt's spine. "So I'm dating a talented singer, songwriter, potential model, designer, pro blowjob giver? My life is complete." Blaine teased.

"Y-you're little brother is right there, babe." Kurt whispered carefully, looking at the peaceful sleeping boy under the covers.

Blaine nodded. "I see. Lets move this somewhere else. We've scarred the kid enough, with all our fluffiness." Blaine said happily, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist.

Once they made their way from the center of the inner chamber to a door in the corner that led to a large bedroom, obviously for overnight trips, Blaine began lightly massaging Kurt's back.

"Take your clothes off for me, beautiful." Blaine whispered into his neck.

Kurt chuckled. "Whatever you say, master." He teased, though he did see Blaine's eyes dim to a shade of lusty dark brown.

Once he had removed his final layer of clothing, he looked to see Blaine already naked and waiting patiently on the bed, his eyes traveling down Kurt's body.

Licking his dry lips, he made his way over to the bed. He lay down next to Blaine, taking his time to stroke his way down to Blaine's dripping cock.

He was surprised when Blaine took hold of his hand. "I...can I?" Blaine asked tentatively, motioning down to Kurt's own hard-on.

Kurt gulped, nodding as Blaine moved down carefully. "W-wait." Kurt said nervously, pulling him back up. "K-kiss me?" He asked shyly. Blaine smiled, taking his lips gently as he caressed Kurt's hips. Once he had kissed his way down Kurt's neck and chest, leaving many love bites and hickeys, he reached Kurt's beautiful cock.

Apparently Blaine had no sense of a warning, as he took Kurt's cock right down to the base. Kurt arched his back under him, muffling his cry with a pillow.

He moaned as Blaine hollowed his cheeks, creating a wet cave for Kurt to thrust into. Kurt moaned louder as he felt Blaine's mouth literally _warm up_ around him.

Blaine took hold of his free hand, motioning it to his curly hair. Kurt understood immediately, wasting no time pulling up and down on Blaine's massive curls as he watched Blaine's head bob up and down his pulsating cock.

"_Oh...yes, ungh yeah, babe, oh! Oh!_" Kurt moaned freely as he gave up on muffling his cries.

Blaine moaned, feeling the familiar fire in his gut as he thrust into the bed for friction. As he saw Kurt's body tense up in warning, Blaine came off his cock, stroking as fast as he could while licking the head of Kurt's leaking cock teasingly.

"_Blaine! Blaine! Ahh, oh, Blaine.._." Kurt moaned as he felt his seed begin to spread over Blaine's tongue.

The taste of Kurt in his mouth caused Blaine to climax, his own hot cum spilling over the sheets as he cried out Kurt's name.

Once his breathing had calmed down, Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's thigh, kissing the flesh lovingly as he butterfly kissed his way up to Kurt's lips.

Kurt giggled, breaking away from the kiss. "You taste funny." Kurt said.

Blaine smirked, his boyfriend really was too adorable. "That would happen to be you, sweetness." He teased.

Kurt gasped. "Really?" Kurt asked. He pulled Blaine's face to his, Blaine immediately letting Kurt's tongue pass his lips as the boy tasted again.

Blaine felt himself trying to get hard again and sighed, Kurt would be the death of him as well.

* * *

Nico sighed as he began eating the fattening food Blaine had prepared.

He didn't know what was with his brother and carbs.

He stopped eating as he heard a knock on the kitchen door. "Come in." He said politely.

A servant walked in, dressed in traditional fire nation royal robes. "A letter, my prince." He said, handing over the neatly sealed letter and walking out before Nico could say thank you.

Nico smiled as he saw the heart-shaped stamp used for the letter, undoubtedly from who he knew it was.

_Hey there, love._

_Your probably getting late, but I just want you to know I'll be in the Capitol this week._

_If you want to meet up (like I do), just tell me when and I can arrange a date for us._

_Flowers, candles, fancy (healthy, of course) food shall be expected. The whole nine yards :-)_

_I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Love, (lots of love, like tons of of love, I would just vomit it onto you)_

_3 Ian Fabray 3_

Nico sighed, thinking about his secret lover.

So, he hadn't told his family he was gay yet, but he didn't see how that mattered. Blaine was gay, so they probably wouldn't have a problem with him being gay.

What they would have a problem with was the idea of Nico being in love at such a young age.

Ian planned on marrying Nico soon. Nico knew it.

They had met at the Fabrays' palace in the Earth Kingdom two years ago.

Right away, both had a mutual attraction. Though Ian was very confused, thinking that he had been straight his whole life.

But slowly, over Nico's stay, he realized he was gay. Or Nico-sexual. Or both.

Nico smiled to himself as he remembered their first kiss.

_Nico sighed as he walked around the palace. Quinn had volunteered to show him and Blaine around. Though it was more like Quinn flashing her chest at Blaine every chance she got while Nico stayed behind them awkwardly trying not to mention the fact that Blaine was gay._

_When they had made it to the courtyard at the middle of the home, Nico's mouth went dry when he saw a shirtless and rather ripped teen working on a garden._

_Quinn had rushed Blaine out of the yard, telling him they had so much to 'catch up' on. _

_Nico stayed glued to the spot, hidden in the corner of the yard while he watched the boy's tan back muscles flex and un-flex with each dig._

_Nico cursed himself when the boy turned around, dirty blond hair plastered on his sweaty forehead as he sensed someone was near him. Earthbender instinct._

_The boy sighed, probably just another unwanted badgermole. He hated shooing the gentle creatures off, but he had to make the yard look nice for the Fire Lord's arrival. "Alright, I'm going to make this quick. You just stay right there and I'll blast you and your badgermole family off the yard as gently as I can." The boy said, though he knew the animal couldn't understand what he was saying._

_Just as he was about to eject the earth beneath the animal's feet he froze as he heard a scared yelp. "Please! No, I'm not a badging-whatever you said!" Nico cried helplessly, running into the center of the yard._

_The boy froze as he saw a small light skinned boy approach him. He was seriously the sexiest guy the boy had ever met. Guy being the key word._

_His eyes travelled up and down as he looked over Nico's small, thin frame. As he caught Nico's dark brown eyes, he froze at the uncomfortable tension he had created. "Shit, sorry, dude. D-didnt see you there." He said awkwardly, trying his best not stare at the boy's tight clothing. "I'm Ian by the way. Nice to meet you." He said, reaching out a hand. _

_Nico smiled shyly. "Nico." He said softly, taking the calloused hand into his own rough one._

_Ian smiled at Nico's shy nature. He really was something else. "Sorry I didn't see you there, man. Thought you were another desert dwelling animal!" Ian said with a snort. __Nico smiled, he liked the noise. "Well I should probably get cleaned up...we have guests coming soon. Some fancy folk from the Fire Nation."_

_Nico smirked, Ian obviously had no idea who he was. "That-...I would happen to be one of those 'fancy folk'." Nico said nervously._

_Ian froze, mouth agape. "Oh crap! Uh, what did Dad say to do...uh, oh yeah!" Ian bent down, bowing his head at the Nico's feet._

_Nico swallowed, the images spiraling around in his head were not healthy for the situation. This boy was so obviously straight it hurt. "You don't have to bow. I'm not into the royal stuff, anyways. That's more of Blaine's thing." Nico said with a wave of his hand._

_Ian smiled, getting up an linking arms with his new friend. "Alrighty then. Lets go inside so I can get cleaned up." Ian said happily._

_Nico nodded, Ian was a ball of energy, talking animatedly the whole time to his large bedroom._

_As Ian bathed, Nico took the time to look around his room. He had tons of pictures of his family. Nico smirked at all the bending tournaments trophies Ian had._

_Blaine had the same trophies, though Blaine's were international. _

_What he didn't expect was for Ian to walk out of the bathroom only wrapped in a small towel, low on his hips. Ian had the most amazing eight pack. Nico took the time to count. Because hell, you don't see that everyday in the Fire Nation. He cursed himself when Ian smirked, obviously knowing what Nico was thinking. He made show of grabbing his clothes from the closet, flexing his large biceps. When he looked back around he saw the uncomfortable position Nico was sitting in. "Oh...I-uh, I can go if this is making you uncomfortable or-" _

_Nico's loud squeal interrupted Ian. Nico ran out of the room as Ian laughed at his adorableness. _

_Once Nico had left, Ian sighed to himself. He'd almost gotten _hard _by looking at another _dude. _That wasn't right. At least he thought._

_As he quickly changed into something more form-fitting and formal, he stalked out of the room to find Nico sitting patiently outside his door. _

_Ian chuckled at his expectant gaze. Nico smiled to himself as they walked, he really liked the way Ian's grey eyes sparkled as he laughed._

_They spent the rest of the day talking. Ian talked about growing up as royalty in the Earth Nation. For his father was emperor of the nation, so he got some advantages. Nico allowed him to vent about his manipulative sister, Quinn. He said she was all nice on the exterior, but Ian believed she was always plotting something. When it was time for dinner, they had become highly acquainted, Ian making dirty inside jokes as Nico blushed furiously and told him to shut up._

_Giovanni noticed the two had gotten along very quickly. It wasn't that Nico wasn't normal, but he was usually slow to make friends. Unlike Blaine, who had the whole table engaged in some story about his studies._

_Even Cornelia smiled knowingly as she saw her son and Ian catch brief eye contact, Nico blushing down at his food while Ian drank in her son's shy gaze._

_Once they had decided to stay the night at the Fabrays', Blaine and Giovanni took one guest room, Cornelia and the newborn taking the other, leaving Nico to sleep in Ian's room._

_Ian offered Nico his bed, insisting he actually liked to sleep on the floor, 'earthbending advantage' apparently. __But Nico would have none of that, saying that he was fine with the floor. _

_They eventually both ended up on the floor, both too stubborn to take the bed. _

_"Well this is kinda dumb." Ian said, with a smirk. He turned over to Nico, who was uncomfortably trying not to get aroused at Ian's close proximity. "If this is what would've happened, I should've just gotten you in my bed originally." He said. Nico giggled, causing Ian to blush deep pink. "Wait! Wait, no, not like that, dummy." Ian said happily, tickling Nico's ribs to hear that bell-like laugh he loved._

_Though Nico didn't miss the way Ian's hand remained on his body a little longer than a straight boy normally would have. "Can...can I ask you a question?" Nico asked nervously._

_Ian smirked. "I believe you just did." Ian retorted, proud of his newfound wit. Nico was rubbing off on him. And he actually loved it._

_"No, seriously." Nico said, shifting so he was almost nose to nose with the much taller blond teen._

_Ian's smile dropped as he looked carefully at Nico. "Oh, ok, yeah. Sure, ask away." Ian said._

_"Are-...are you gay?" Nico asked, barely above a whisper. "Its okay if you say no, but...you-we've just been very flirty today and I need to know if its just something you do with everyone or if you actually like me or gosh, am I just making this whole thing up in my-"_

_Nico gasped as rough lips met his own smooth lips. Once Ian pulled away, he scooted away from Nico to give him space. "I...I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me. But no, I didn't ever think of myself as gay." Ian said sheepishly. __Nico nodded. First kiss was with a straight guy. Splendid. "Before today." Ian finished with a smirk. __Nico gasped as Ian placed himself in between Nico's thin legs. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this today." Ian breathed lustfully._

_He moved down hungrily claiming Nico's lips as Nico tried not to moan too loud or let his obvious problem be felt by the older teen._

Nico held the letter tightly to his chest as he thought back to that magical day. That had been a good night.

After that, Ian had tried to come as often as possible to visit Nico since Nico's parents believed he was still too young to travel alone.

Nico thought his parents were clueless about his relationship with Ian, but he could tell that they had to know something.

Whenever he rarely announced that Ian would be staying for the week, his parents would share the briefest look.

It wasn't that they weren't okay with Nico being gay. For that would unfair treatment of their kids. But Ian was a few years _older_ than _Blaine_.

They wanted their son to experience things with someone his own age. Someone who needed time to mature, not someone who knew what they needed already.

But Nico didn't care. He knew Ian loved him. And now that Kurt was here, he would find the courage to tell his parents about his own relationship.

* * *

Kurt held onto Blaine tightly as the elder waltzed them around the room. Benny was still fast asleep, but the duo had found a music box in one of the drawers on the side of the room while trying to make the time pass by faster.

Blaine had opened it and a slow ballad had begun to flow through the air.

So as Kurt linked his arms around Blaine's neck, the curly haired boy draped his arms lazily on Kurt's hips as he breathed in Kurt's serene scent.

As their foreheads touched gently, Blaine's long eyelashes fluttered against Kurt's cheeks causing him to giggle.

Blaine looked deep into his clear blue eyes, going up for a passionate kiss which Kurt gladly reciprocated.

They stopped dancing just to revel in one another's embrace. Kurt rested his head on Blaine shoulder as the music slowly died off.

Kurt quietly gasped as he heard the most beautiful voice begin to hum into his ear. Blaine was an amazing singer, he knew it.

As the humming formed into words, Kurt sighed to himself. He was definitely in heaven.

"_Never knew...I could feel like this...like I've never seen the stars before...want to vanish inside your kiss..." _Blaine sang quietly into Kurt's ear, tears forming in his eyes as he willed his voice not to die out. The foreign emotion spiraling through his heart was producing the words he felt leaving his mouth.

"_Seasons may change...winter to spring...but I love you, until the end of time..." _Blaine finished shakily as a single tear dropped onto Kurt's shirt.

Kurt sniffed himself, pulling back to look at Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm so in love with you." Blaine rushed out in one breath. What he didn't expect was for Kurt to pull him forward and kiss his lips passionately, taking Blaine's breath away.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered after breaking away, tears running down his cheeks.

As Blaine went in for another kiss, grinning like an idiot, Nico barged through the door excitedly.

"We're home!"

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, lovey-dovey things make my heart just want to vomit klainebows and klaine porn...wait...WHAT...A****NYWAYS,**

**the songs used in this chapter were "I Am Beautiful" (Candice Glover, great singer, great song) and obviously "Come What May" (GLEE VERSION RULES). ****Please review! **

**And thank you for everyone reading so far. :) THE STORY IS FAR FROM DONE, MY LOVES.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait...with finals over and school (hell) out of the way, I'll be free to write my heart out in all 3 stories this summer :)**

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt solid ground underneath his feet like this.

It had always been ice and snow.

Soft, cold, unreliably unstable, snow.

Unforgiving, slippery, fierce, ice.

So as the long blades of grass tickled his bare feet, Kurt found himself grinning like an idiot.

Blaine loved him.

_Blaine Anderson loved Kurt freaking Hummel._

Blaine didn't only love him, he was _in love _with Kurt.

The adorable humming of Benny interrupted Kurt from his thoughts. The little boy actually was pretty good, like his brother.

Speaking of Blaine, where was he?

Once they had arrived at the port, Blaine had given Kurt strict instructions to stay with Nico, who would arrange their ride home.

Nico had explained that they had to be under the radar, so that the press didn't go crazy or something.

Of course, Benny had been no help at all, screaming out the window that his brother was marrying the 'prettier-est prince ever!'. That had earned him odd looks from the citizens of the Fire Nation's vast capitol.

Once they had arrived at Blaine's "house", or monumental palace of palaces for lack of better word, Benny had immediately insisted on giving Kurt the entire "Benito-Specialty Tour." Nico had suspiciously excused himself from existence to go 'study' or something equally untrue.

"Are ya paying attention, pretty?" Benny asked, looking up at his friend with his big doe eyes.

Kurt smiled, he had completely zoned out. "Oops sorry, sweetie. Got lost in my thoughts. Continue." Kurt said, smiling again when Benny squeezed his hand and explained the different animals' names on the palace grounds.

"Okay, so Mr. BadgerFrog really doesn't like it when people take his flies. He's always hungry...like Blainey." Benny explained innocently, causing Kurt to laugh even harder.

As they arrived at a large pond in the middle of the grasslands, Kurt looked down into the clear waters, observing the tiny ripples in the surface.

He didn't know if he'd ever get his powers back. He _really_ wanted them back. He felt like a fish out of water without them.

But Kurt was glad things played out like they did. He wouldn't have gotten Blaine's love out of all this without what had happened.

Blaine had saved him from hitting rock bottom. Blaine was his rock through all the trauma.

_Blaine_, his one and true love. Where the hell _was_ that boy?

"Benny?"

"Yep?"

"Where is your brother, sweetie?"

Benny jumped suddenly, doing a 180 turn until he was looking down the opposite direction of the fields. "Oh yeah! He had a sup-arise-" Benny gasped, holding his hand over his mouth, hazel eyes wide as he turned in fear to make sure no one had heard them, though it was clear they were alone on the field.

Kurt laughed, the little boy was too adorable. "Do you know where I could find this 'surprise'?" Kurt asked sweetly, correcting Benny.

Benny nodded, silently leading him down the fields towards yet another unknown area of the fields. As they neared a small gray shed, Kurt's curiosity began peeking. What did Blaine plan to do? Build a bicycle?

They reached a small, almost camouflaged door with no knobs. Benny stepped back, looking at Kurt very seriously. His tiny little head looking up expectantly. "You can't tell Blainey you knew about the surprise, k?" Benny said, holding out his small pinky.

Kurt smiled, linking their pinkies. Benny went towards the door, taking a deep breath. "Blainey taught me this. To help with bad guys...and to open doors." He said.

Kurt watched with awe as the little boy summoned a small fire-like glove around his hand, and placing it on the door. It immediately clicked open.

"Have a nice time, pretty." Benny said, before running off towards the house, probably to go greet his father.

Kurt smiled as he made sure the little boy made it safely into the house. So what if Kurt did have a small maternal instinct?

Finally Kurt entered the small shed, the door locking closed behind him.

Oh great, it was dark. Like pitch black.

If Blaine planned on ambushing him, now was the time.

Kurt jumped back as a candle in one corner flickered to life.

Then another, and another. Soon, Kurt was surrounded by a circle of flames, all bouncing of the walls.

"If you plan on getting rid of me, I'm pretty sure poison would work faster than burning me to death." Kurt called out, though Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt gasped as a familiar calloused covered his eyes. "Like I could even harm a hair on your beautiful body." Blaine whispered, sucking on Kurt's neck softly.

The younger sighed, falling back into Blaine's hold. He could feel Blaine smile against his skin, wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist.

"I have a surprise." Blaine whispered, leading Kurt towards the back of the shed. Kurt sighed, trying to fidget his way out of Blaine's grasp. "Nuh uh. No peaking, mister." Blaine chided, slowly lowering Kurt onto what felt like a blanket.

Once Blaine made sure he was situated properly, he removed his hand from Kurt's eyes. "Okay. Open your eyes." Blaine said excitedly, taking a seat across from Kurt.

Kurt opened his eyes to find many small platters of food spread across on the cloth they were sitting upon. "Blaine! This is beautiful!" Kurt said happily, observing all the small meals layered on top of the checkered cloth.

"I'm glad you like it." Blaine said, reaching over the food to gently take Kurt's hand and kiss his knuckles. Kurt blushed, looking down at his lap happily. "You're adorable." Blaine said, observing his body language closely.

Kurt rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out. "You have the appetite of a giant sea crab so I guess we should start-"

"Wait! Wait! One more thing." Blaine said, grabbing something from behind him. Kurt thought it looked like...papers?

Blaine shakily handed them to Kurt, watching his expression intensely. Kurt looked down to see...newspapers...of himself.

"Blaine...what are these?" Kurt asked quietly, flipping through the numerous pages of pictures, interviews, and speeches of himself.

"It's...uh, you!" Blaine said, wishing he hadn't done this. He didn't want to make things awkward.

"Yes, I see that, but why do _you_ have them?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, a blush creeping up his face. "Well...uh, you were kind of my celebrity...crush?" Blaine explained lamely.

Blaine's brain short circuited when Kurt burst into laughter. Did he think Blaine was a complete stalker? Was this Kurt's reaction when he got really mad? What was happening-

Blaine gasped as Kurt pulled him into a deep kiss. "And you think _I'm _the adorable one. Blaine, this is so cute!" Kurt teased, looking at the little hearts Blaine had put around his head.

Blaine sighed in relief, so Kurt wasn't mad. Wait, cute? "I am not cute! I will let you know, I am probably the sexiest piece of boy in this entire nation." Blaine said with a pout. He smiled, caressing Kurt's jaw with his hand. "Behind you, of course, beautiful." He whispered, going in to lightly trace his lips on cheeks.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, moving around the blanket until he was sitting in Blaine's lap. "Oh, I know, baby. But let's just keep that _our_ little secret." Kurt whispered hotly into his ear, wrapping his long legs around Blaine's midsection.

Blaine gulped, trying to shift. Yep, that was definitely a boner.

Kurt smirked, feeling Blaine's thick length rubbing against his clothed ass. "I missed you _so_ bad, Blaine. I need to have my beautiful boyfriend's big cock in my mouth..._now."_ Kurt whispered, long nails teasingly trailing down Blaine's silk shirt to his active nipples.

"U-uh yeah," Blaine said, nodding his head. Where had Kurt's newfound libido come from? Either way, he loved it. And this boy. "C-claim what's y-yours, beautiful."

Kurt nodded, teeth nipping the little spot behind Blaine's jaw he knew drove the boy crazy. "That I will, handsome. That I will..." Kurt whispered, tossing Blaine's shirt somewhere in the dark.

Just as Kurt's teasing mouth _finally_ got to his cock, Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as Kurt pulled back. "Let's make this a little fun." Kurt whispered, crawling over to the candles sprawled across the room. He them into his hand, purposely wrapping his fingers slowly around each one, then blowing seductively until the flame went out.

Blaine's breath stuttered with every move Kurt made. It was as if some higher being decided Blaine was worthy of observing heaven. But Blaine didn't want to just observe, he wanted the full experience.

Once Kurt reached the final candle, making a big production of showcasing his round, muscular ass to Blaine, he ordered, "pants off."

Blaine nodded, quickly discarding his embarrassingly pre-cum covered boxers and pants. He breathed a sigh of relief as his fat cock sprung into the air, he was hard as a rock.

Kurt hungrily watched Blaine's big cock spring to life, rapidly blowing out the last candle.

Blaine looked around in the dark for Kurt. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the dark, as usual, for a fire bender.

After a few seconds, Blaine moved his arms around himself, trying to feel Kurt. "Baby, where-_fuck, shit, fuck!" _Blaine yelled as he felt something tight rub against his cock in the most delicious way.

In a matter of seconds, Blaine registered that yes, Kurt was in front of him. And _yes, holy fucking fuck, yes, _that had been Kurt's entrance pressed against his leaking cock. "Uh-guh..." Blaine breathed, not trusting himself to actually say anything.

"How articulate of you, Blaine." Kurt teased, leaning back so his back was flush against Blaine's muscled chest as Blaine's cock slid between his cheeks vertically.

Blaine groaned, forehead pressed to the back of Kurt's apparently bare shoulder. He tried carefully thrusting up to be pushed onto the bare dirt by Kurt. "Oh no you don't. We are not making love for the first time in a...barn. Far too dirty, love." Kurt whispered, finding Blaine's hand in the darkness.

Blaine swallowed as he felt his hand being pulled up to Kurt's firm ass. Once it finally registered into Blaine's mind what Kurt needed, his mind went into sensual overdrive. Every breath, every shudder, every touch, was heightened. "W-wait...Kurt, don't you need lubricants?" Blaine asked. He had been prepared for some making out and blowjobs. Not the heaven he was about to see unfold atop of him.

Kurt smiled shyly, shaking his head. "I have a bit of an ability that runs in my family...produces lubricant I guess." Kurt admitted quietly. Blaine grinned at Kurt's shy state. He loved that blush. "_Oh..._you're so thick..." Kurt whispered, a sweat starting to form on his brow as he caressed Blaine's appendages.

As Kurt led one of Blaine's fingers to his wet hole, he let out a low moan of relief as Blaine's finger slid into the first tight ring of muscle.

Blaine's mouth literally dropped open as he watched Kurt moan and keen above him. This was _just_ one finger. Blaine suddenly had an urge to stick his _whole_ fist up this beautiful boy. _Get it together! You don't want to hurt him, _Blaine thought.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he watched Kurt pick himself up with his muscular things and fall back onto Blaine's middle finger. Blaine openly gaped, frozen with lust as his boyfriend worked his tight ass onto his finger.

"More..." Kurt begged softly, rising and falling at a faster pace. Blaine nodded, carefully placing his pointer finger into the tight hole. Kurt moaned, fucking himself onto Blaine's fingers harder. Blaine was surprised at how eased Kurt looked. He always fantasized about Kurt's sexual nature to be like a blushing virgin's. But this was _way_ hotter than any fantasy.

Blaine gulped, testing Kurt's sensitivity by twisting his fingers back in forth. Kurt screamed in ecstasy as he felt Blaine's fingers rub against his prostate. Blaine looked like a fascinated puppy, innocent hazel eyes taking in all the newfound information. Kurt moaned as Blaine added a third finger, Blaine stroking his prostate on every rise and fall of Kurt's ass.

Blaine groaned as one of Kurt's hands found his cock, stroking hard and fast. Blaine brought his hand not working into Kurt's ass to his boyfriend's cock, stroking just as fast as his other hand was fucking into Kurt.

Kurt cried out, moaning and whimpering with every breath he took until he felt his orgasm hit him, cum spilling over Blaine's chest. Blaine's breath hitched at the sight, low gravel-like noises passing through his body as his hot cum shot towards Kurt's ass and lower back, oddly heating up Kurt's skin.

Blaine watched closely as Kurt hissed at the oversensitivity. "Y-you okay, beautiful?" Blaine asked, out of breath.

Kurt nodded, slowly rising of Blaine's thick fingers. "Y-yeah...I'm always a little oversensitive after fingering..." Kurt explained, lowering his head down to Blaine's chest. Blaine tried to form a coherent sentence, but all he could see was Kurt spread out on his bed, moaning and whimpering, three fingers up his tight hole as his orgasm shook his body. Blaine froze as Kurt started lapping his own cum of Blaine's chest with his wet tongue, looking up with his blue faux-innocent eyes as the white liquid slipped down his chin teasingly.

How in the hell was Blaine hard again? He was always sated and relaxed for a while after such hard orgasms. "Round Two." Blaine whispered, flipping them so he was the one on top of Kurt, hands pressed into the pale boy's hips as their erections slid together.

_Thank the Avatar for teenage hormones,_ Blaine thought happily.

* * *

Nico sighed, looking around the empty temple for his lover.

They met here every time Ian was in the city, making love, talking, enjoying each other's company, _making love_.

But at the moment, the sexy dirty blond was nowhere to be seen.

Nico knew how much Ian needed sex. He would never admit it to anyone but Ian, but Nico liked the sex too...a little. Try as he might, he was just a silly romantic.

A simple compliment, a gift of sentiment, a soft kiss to the knuckles, someone to hold and hold him at night, was all Nico needed. The sex was a nice addition, especially with Ian's sexily dominating personality and rather..._large _parts.

Though Ian assured him repeatedly that they were _equal_ male lovers in their relationship, Nico had no objections to the idea of being the one to take care of the home, to make sure the kids were okay, cook, and be faithful to his beautiful husband.

Nico groaned, running a hand over his silk-like hair. He needed to stop thinking like that. He couldn't close himself off so early. He was only 14. He didn't want to be taken advantage of...not that Ian would ever do that.

Ian was exactly what he needed. His rock, his soulmate, his _love_.

Now _where the hell_ was that boy?

* * *

"My Lord." a messenger greeted, bowing down to Fire Lord Giovanni.

"Yes, child?" the Lord asked kindly, putting his quill down from his seat in his study.

The messenger rose, shakily taking out a scroll. "A-a message from the Earth Nation." The messenger said.

Giovanni's expression immediately changed from carefree to intense. "I see...please give me the letter." Giovanni said sternly, taking the letter from the poor boy. "You may go. Shut the door behind you, please." Giovanni continued.

The messenger all but ran out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Giovanni tiredly put his head in hands.

He couldn't handle all the unnecessary tension going on with the citizens of the Earth Nation right now.

The man barely had time to spend with his wife and family, and now his time was being pulled even thinner.

Placing the letter down on his desk, Giovanni walked over to the large window on the side of his office. Whenever the man needed time to think or contemplate an issue, he would walk over to the window, deep in thought.

He looked over the vast grasslands of his estate. The Fire Nation's Council had argued that the Fire Lord _needed_ a palace _built_ in his honor, but Giovanni had declined. One thing Cornelia and him had agreed on was that they weren't going to give up their previous lives for a life of riches.

Before Giovanni had been crowned Lord, his own father, Blaine's grandfather, had made a great effort to not spoil his children. The old man had been very wise. A great mentor for Blaine. Besides, Giovanni loved the _home_ feeling of the estate. Palaces just seemed too...empty.

Though Giovanni would never admit it to any of his colleagues, he really didn't care about his power. As long as he could take care of his family and be a good husband, father, and leader, he was fine.

Giovanni was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his door opening and closing loudly.

"Daddy!" Benny yelled happily, rushing over to his father.

Giovanni smiled, bending down to pick up his son. "Benito! How was the ship, figlio?" He asked, brushing some curls off his youngest son's forehead.

Benny smiled with a shrug. "K', I guess. I missed you, though." Benny admitted, hugging his daddy around the neck tightly.

Giovanni sighed, kissing his son's hair. "Having that nightmare again?" He asked. Benny nodded against him, snuggling closer to his father. "Benito, look at me." He whispered. The little boy looked up, tears glazing over his hazel eyes. "I'm not going _anywhere_, figlio. And _no one_ will hurt me." He assured his son.

Benny nodded, trying to blink back his tears. "I-I know, daddy. I-it was scary, though. I don't want the dream...I want to be strong like you and B-Blainey." Benny said, tears rolling down his pink cheeks.

Giovanni smiled. "But you are, figlio. You're the strongest kid I know." Giovanni admitted with a proud smile.

Benny pouted. "Not a kid, daddy." He mumbled, toying with his father's scruffy face.

"Whatever you say, kiddo. Come on, let's go see if your mother's back from the shops." Giovanni said, leading his son out of the room.

On his way out of the room, Giovanni glanced down at the letter.

That could wait for later.

For Giovanni was pretty sure it would ruin his good mood.

* * *

After waiting a full two hours of hopeless waiting, Nico gave up, angrily storming out of the temple into _their_ secluded forest to run right into the tall blond.

Ian grinned at his furious lover, obviously hiding something behind his back.

"Do you _know_ how long I waited in that damn ancient relic? It's been months since we've seen each other! I would think you would want to see me. If you think you're getting any tonight you can go fuck yourself over the-"

Nico rolled his eyes as Ian pulled him into a kiss. The clever fucker always knew how to calm him down.

"It took me so long because I got you..." Ian stopped talking, pulling a bouquet of colorful flowers out from behind his back, "these!" Ian said happily, blushing shyly as he waited for Nico's reaction. He had seen them in a book Nico was reading on his last visit.

"_Fire lilies?_ Do you _know_ how rare these are? Where did you find all of these?" Nico asked, amazed at the vibrant different shades of red on each individual flower.

"Oh, you know, all over the Nation. It only took me _five hours _of harsh sprinting, hitchhiking and a _few_ misdemeanors to retrieve them. But _poor you_, sitting down for two hours..." Ian said with a smirk, no fire behind his words. Nico rolled his eyes, slapping his shoulder. "Well, do you like them?" Ian asked after watching Nico take in every little detail of the flowers. He loved Nico's observant nature.

Nico gave up on his angry mask, flinging his arms around Ian's neck. "I love it! I love _you_." Nico said happily.

"And I love you." Ian said happy, blue eyes moving down from green one's to a pair of soft and _very_ kissable lips.

Nico smirked, walking away from Ian and towards the temple, swinging his hips purposely. He knew Ian's eyes were glued on them. "Well are you coming or-"

Nico laughed as Ian suddenly scooped him up, running towards the abandoned temple. "Time to have hot and kinky sex all over the temple! Get your ass ready, baby!" Ian yelled excitedly.

Nico rolled his eyes. His boyfriend would be the death of him.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine help his maids put away the groceries. Benny was trying to help as well, but being three (and _a half_, Benny constantly reminded him) feet tall didn't exactly help the already small boy with this type of manual labor.

It was odd, how normal their family seemed. As if they weren't even affected by their status or wealth.

Though Kurt wasn't one to judge, he was cherishing the normalcy. His own home had been quite deranged, now that he thought back to it.

He barely had enough food to scavenge for one meal, as Burt was constantly hoarding the rations in the room that Kurt never dared to go into, unless completely necessary. Kurt shook the thought from his memory. He didn't want to depress himself right when he arrived.

Blaine observed his boyfriend closely, no doubt the beautiful boy was deep in dark thoughts. Walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his boy's slender waist, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek softly. Kurt snorted as Blaine's stubble brushed against his soft cheek, causing himself to blush in embarrassment because _ew,_ he just snorted. How unattractive.

Blaine smiled, turning Kurt around and leading him towards the entrance. "Mother should be in any minute-"

"Oh Blaine, dolcezza! You're home!" A pretty, thin woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around Blaine.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. This bitch was way too close to his boyfriend. Didn't she see he was _gay?_

"_Mom_, stop, you're embarrassing me..." Blaine murmured, trying to hide his blush from Kurt. Once he managed to pull her off, he stepped aside to let her see his lover. "Mom...this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." Blaine introduced proudly.

_Oh. _This was Blaine's _mom_. Duh. She really was a lovely looking woman. Probably attracted several men wherever she went. She had the same curled brown hair as Blaine, but her eyes were a bit green on the side, like Nico's. She was petite, a few inches shorter than Blaine. No wonder the whole family was small. Neither parent was too tall.

"Ah! My genero! Hello, hello!" Blaine's mother said excitedly, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson. Thank you for allowing me to...live...here." Kurt said politely.

Blaine's mother looked to Blaine, sending him an impressed glance. "My, Blaine, you've picked up quite the charmer! Such a sweet boy. Call me Cornelia, sweetie." She said, pulling him into another impromptu hug. Kurt nodded. _Cornelia._ He liked it, simple yet unique. Like _Blaine_.

"Have you met the rascal as well?" Cornelia asked, almost apologetically.

"You mean Benny? Yes. He came to the Northern Water Tribe to visit Blaine...but uh, their stay was c-cut short." Kurt said, giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Cornelia nodded, obviously not expecting the whole story right away.

"Well that's too bad! Make yourself at home, Kurt." Cornelia said happily, giving him one last squeeze before rushing off to do who knows what.

"She's like an older, dare I say, _more_ hyper version of Rachel Berry." Kurt admitted, eliciting a chuckle from Blaine.

Blaine nodded in agreement, slipping an arm around Kurt's waist. "At least you got first-name status. That's an accomplishment all in itself." Blaine commented. "Come on, let me show you to my bedroom..." Blaine teasingly purred.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Seriously, how could someone be _so_ horny all the time? "Whatever you say, captain." Kurt teased.

Blaine's eyes grew a shade darker under Kurt's stare. "Captain. I like it." Blaine murmured. "The captain needs a boat." Blaine said.

"Blaine, did you seriously just call me a boat?" Kurt deadpanned.

The elder smirked, shaking his head. "You're too light to be a boat. More like a...kayak or something." Blaine thought happily.

"Can I just be your sailor?" Kurt asked. He sighed, Blaine's craziness was infecting him too.

"Only if you wear a tight sailor outfit." Blaine said, trying to get hard at the thought, but with no luck. Round two in the shed had led to round three...and round four. But who could blame him? Blaine had made sure the maids brought whipped cream. And whipped cream and Kurt equaled a _very_ hungry Blaine. So Blaine was utterly juiced out at the moment. But he was happy that Kurt had thought the food was magnificent. Apparently they didn't have a lot of normal meat in Kurt's tribe. Just seafood. Blaine shuddered. Eating sushi and other types of fish did not sound very appetizing.

"We'll see. Now where's this room you were talking about deflowering me in?" Kurt asked, linking Blaine's fingers with his own.

Blaine smiled, leading Kurt towards one of the hallways that branches out from the entrance of the estate. The whole house was one level, spread out across the hundreds of acres of grasslands.

Once they passed several doors, Blaine explaining each one's use, a study, bathroom, library, bathing room, training area, and many others Kurt couldn't remember, Blaine came to a stop at a large brown double door. Taking a key out of his pant pocket, Blaine slid it in to a rustic gold lock.

The door opened and Kurt was led into a room that had to be straight out of a fairytale. The room was painted deep shades of red and orange, fire nation symbols all over the walls. One side of the room had a little lounge, six plush couches and a small tea table, as if for playing cards with friends or something of the sort.

The other half of the room was obviously the side that was _lived _in. Blaine's bed was _huge_, obviously not too old, as if bought recently. "Just in case you were wondering, yes, I did buy a bigger bed for your arrival. We don't have to both use it if you're uncomfortable, but I was kinda hoping we could sleep in the same bed..." Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine in for a kiss. "I would _love_ to." Kurt said happily. Blaine smiled to himself as Kurt walked off, looking at Blaine's multiples trophies. "Pro-bending? Whats this?" Kurt asked, picking up one of the multiple gold trophies.

Blaine perked up immediately, walking over. "Only the _coolest_ thing ever! My friends in the city and I started it with some earth nation guys on a visit. Eventually we had a crowd going and it just kind of got a mind of it's own. People love it. We just take benders from both nations and put them into teams. Like fire and earth versus fire and earth." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "So...you guys just..._fight_ for no reason?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah? Helps let some steam out...nothing too brutal, just a few bruises here and there." Blaine said, lifting his sleeve to show Kurt an example. Kurt softly caressed the bicep, observing the wound. "Just don't tell my parents. They don't like when I go to the city alone...but I'm fine. I've got bending to protect myself."

"Regardless of bending, this is dangerous! You could get seriously harmed!" Kurt reasoned, wishing he could heal the small bruise.

"That's what bending is _for_! I'd be _useless_ without, I agree, but seriously, I can handle myself, Kurt." Blaine reasoned.

Kurt bit his cheek, stopping himself from saying something stupid. _Useless without bending? What does he think of me? _Kurt thought.

"Anyways, it's getting late. Let me show you to the bathrooms and then we can turn in for the night." Blaine said.

Once Blaine helped Kurt take his creams out in the bathroom, and Kurt assured Blaine that no, there was no differences between the faucets in between their nations, they both walked towards the bed, Blaine blowing out the candles on the bedside table.

They both lay there in the darkness, trying not to be too loud or disruptive to the other. For the first time, Kurt sensed an awkward tension.

Blaine sighed, running a hand in his curls. "Do you regret coming here?" Blaine whispered.

"No, not at all. Everyone's been so kind..." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine waited patiently for more. "Baby, talk to me." Blaine said, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

Kurt shrugged, and that was all the confirmance Blaine needed. Wow, he was such a shitty boyfriend. He couldn't even keep his own boyfriend happy for more than a day.

Kurt sighed, putting a hand on Blaine's hip as he tried to pull the smaller boy closer to him. "Blaine, I'm not mad...I-I'm just a little hurt at your insensitivity. You said that without bending you're useless. How was that supposed to make _me_ feel?" Kurt asked insecurely.

Blaine nodded his head, so that was what caused Kurt's bad mood. "I-I'm sorry, Kurt. Fuck, I'm such a screw-up-"

"No, no, baby, you have every right to say that-"

"No, I don't! Stop trying to defend me if you know its wrong!" Blaine stressed. "I...gosh, you are my _world,_ Kurt. You can't be okay with me openly insulting you like that. You deserve better than that, beautiful." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked down in disappointment. He didn't want to make Blaine upset at himself. "You're so perfect. My little shining star." Blaine praised, spooning Kurt in his arms.

"Little?" Kurt teased. "I'm pretty sure you've got that covered."

Blaine smiled, kissing at Kurt's ear. "Oh, hush. I'm big where it counts." Blaine whispered happily.

Kurt blushed. _And thank the Avatar for that._

_"_Go to sleep, you horny mess." Kurt whispered playfully, waves of sleep starting to wash over him.

Blaine smiled, tightening his hold on Kurt's waist. "Love you, gorgeous."

Kurt hummed something that sounded like 'you too'.

Blaine stayed up a bit longer. He couldn't lose Kurt now.

Kurt was his. He'd have to be really careful with how he approached his boy.

* * *

"And where have you been, young man?" Cornelia asked Nico, who she caught trying to sneak into the house through the back door.

Nico gulped. "J-just taking a walk, mom." Nico said sheepishly, rubbing at his neck.

"For the whole day?" Cornelia questioned, hand on her hip. "You sure you weren't seeing something...or someone?" She asked suspiciously.

Nico shook his head quickly. He knew there was some kind of tension between the Fabrays and Andersons.

"Whatever you say..." Cornelia said, looking at him closely. Putting her hands up in defeat, Cornelia yawned. "Go to bed, sweetie." She said, kissing his cheek.

She watched as Nico all but limped away to his room. She bit her lip nervously.

Giovanni would _not_ be happy about this.

* * *

Giovanni sat at his desk. Trying to comprehend what he just read. A few key phrases floated through his head, tormenting him.

_Emperor Will Schuester announced dead. Reason unknown._

_Councilman Fabray accepts position as emperor tomorrow morning._

Fabray as emperor would _not_ be good for any of the nations. The man was arrogant, greedy, and _very_ jealous. Of the Fire Nation, particularly. For the short time period Giovanni had tried to reconcile their friendship, he truly understood just how manipulative and tainted the man was. He wanted his people to have nothing to do with those people.

The Fire Lord couldn't believe he was doing this.

Even his own father hadn't had to do this during his time of reign.

Pulling on the rarely used battle armor, Giovanni called his top fighting legion to his chamber immediately.

They all gathered. Dark expressions on these worn men as the fire atop of the Fire Lord's chamber grew intensely from all the powerful fighters in the room. Giovanni grew up with these men. Colleagues, apprentices, masters, those who were alive, were here.

He had ordered for the pardon of certain members from the legion's adventure. Obviously the younger members, like Blaine. As well as the older members, friends of his own father.

"Gentlemen, it looks like we'll be heading for war."

* * *

**A/N: *comes out from under shield* How was it? :/ Was the smut good, at least? :/**

**Reviews are my inspiration to write! :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Lots of drama to come. ;)**


End file.
